


help us kill our sensei, heroes?

by HunterHera



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Buckle up people, Character development because korosensei, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 3-E as Family (Assassination Classroom), Crossover, Gen, Kamino Ward Arc (My Hero Academia), No Sakura(Beta) We Die Like Korosensei, idek what im writing at this point wth, idk how shit will go down tbh, self-indulgent fic, the author has a weakass vocabulary so be warned alsbsksbnshw, this is a looooooong ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterHera/pseuds/HunterHera
Summary: A second was all it took for the bright, blue sky to be engulfed by a mixture of black and purple mist with yellow light streaks. Aizawa immediately sprang into action, grabbing the nearest students he could take then securing them into a bundle with his capture weapon and proceeded to pull them towards an unaffected area, where the other students also went.“Well,” the teacher heard one of his students mutter. Kaminari, he thinks. “…so much for a class training,” the electric boy continued when a reverberating boom passed with harsh air. Aizawa and his students had to cover their eyes to protect it from the sudden pressure of wind and the blinding light that came out of nowhere.“Pardon me,” the man with an octopus quirk(?) said, “But is this one of your students?”The Pro Hero and Class 1-A of the prestigious UA could only stare at the three-meter-tall yellow octopus with a bulbous head that held a large (almost scarily) smile and beady eyes… and the dangling flushed freckled boy."What a mad banquet of darkness."
Comments: 129
Kudos: 390





	1. aizawa ain't paid enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine. They belong to Kōhei Horikoshi (Boku No Hero Academia) and Yūsei Matsui (Assassination Classroom)

A second was all it took for the bright, blue sky to be engulfed by a mixture of black and purple mist with yellow light streaks.

Aizawa immediately sprang into action, grabbing the nearest students he could take then securing them into a bundle with his capture weapon and proceeded to pull them towards an unaffected area, where the other students also went.

The Pro Hero counted to only fifteen of his students: five of them captured by him (coincidentally the so-called Bakusquad), another five led by Momo (Aoyama, Sato, Jiro, and Koda) and another led by Iida (Todoroki, Uraraka, Asui, and Hagakure). Aizawa turned around to see Minoru Mineta getting dragged by one of Mezo Shoji’s arms, Ojiro and Tokoyami running beside them.

Now that’s nineteen students, and of course, it had to be the problem child missing.

Aizawa felt brief relief when there’s no other people around as the class was having another training in an open field far from the buildings of UA.

“Bakugou!” Kirishima reprimanded the blonde boy who kept wiggling his way out of the cloth.

“Would you calm down…” the red-haired boy exasperatedly requested.

“Huh?! I am calm, Shitty Hair!”

“Well,” the teacher heard one of his students mutter. Kaminari, he thought. “…so much for a class training,” the electric boy continued when a reverberating boom passed with harsh air. Aizawa and his students had to cover their eyes to protect it from the sudden pressure of wind and the blinding light that came out of nowhere. He ordered his students to stand behind him. They all complied as they expressed their frustrations.

“Ugh.”

“Seriously?!”

“Give us a break!”

Then, paused. The immediate stillness was dumbfounding. The grass swayed with the gentle breeze as a yellow creature – Octopus? – stood in the middle with a green haired boy hanging on one of its tentacles.

“Deku-chan!” Uraraka screamed in horror while the others gasped.

_At least I know where the problem child is_ , Aizawa thought to himself.

The creature – istg this is an octopus – spoke (the deep voice suggesting _it_ is a man) as the said tentacle was raised higher than the rest. Midoriya Izuku had a flustered look on his freckled face.

“Pardon me,” the man with an octopus quirk(?) said, “But is _this_ one of your students?”

He then extended the tentacle as if offering the green-haired boy as a sacrifice.

The Pro Hero and Class 1-A of the prestigious UA could only stare at the three-meter-tall yellow octopus with a bulbous head that held a large (almost scarily) smile and beady eyes… and the dangling flushed freckled boy.

“What a mad banquet of darkness.”

Like a spell dispersed among them, Tokoyami’s word brought them back to reality.

“Deku! Are you alright?”

Midoriya smiled sheepishly. He then unexpectedly felt a slimy texture on his palm causing his grip to loosen. Heartbeat rang in Uraraka’s ear as she watched, wide-eyed, her friend falling. Aizawa also felt himself panic for a moment and was about to use his equipment when a tape passed its way to the problem child, wrapping around the boy’s torso then pulling the green-haired boy towards the source.

Sero felt smug at his rescue but out of all the time to lose control, he just had to lose it now. His grin faltered when Midoriya’s weight overpowered his tape and since the boy’s figure was heading towards the Bakusquad, who were still bundled together, Midoriya’s body crashed theirs… almost literally.

Just how heavy is this boy?

“Damn it, Deku!”

“Sorry, Kaccha- Oh no, Ashido-san your leg!”

“’M’fi..n..e’”

“Ashido-san!”

“Shut up Deku!”

“Kacchan, not now!”

Kaminari and Kirishima had the audacity to exclaim as series of “oohh”, “burn”, “take that mayonnaise” while Sero and Ashido struggled to breathe as they are under four muscular teenage boys, two of them with activated quirk: hardening and explosion.

“Oh,” the octopus-man chuckled. “Pardon me for the second time.”

Aizawa sighed and massaged his temples as he loosened his capture weapon to free his students. Iida and Momo, as class representatives, instantly went to their aid with the company of Todoroki: the boy extending his arms to help the problem child.

“How do you do this every time?”

Genuine curiosity flashed through the boy’s heterochromatic eyes. Midoriya Izuku reddened even more from embarrassment initiating some to chuckle at the boy’s predicament.

“Does it hurt?” Yaoyorozu asked, voice laced with concern as she eyes the odd hue on the pink girl’s leg. Ashido grinned but still laid on the dirt with her eyes closed. “Nah, it’s tolerable. I’m just a bit dizzy from the impact.”

“Just to be sure, I’m going to make some ice packs. Todoroki, I’ll be needing your quirk.”

“Okay.”

“I’m really sorry about that,” Midoriya apologized for the nth time. Ashido lazily waved her arm as if shrugging the boy’s words. “It’s fine.”

“Fortunately, they have not acquired any serious injuries,” Iida reported with arms moving mechanically as he gestured to the three boys on his side. Bakugou Katsuki just scowled at those who looked at his way.

When everything’s settled, Aizawa turned back to face the creature once again. He just stood there, the smiling face as it is, staring at them. It would have looked creepy if it weren’t for the tentacles wiggling around his form.

A burst of questions flooded the Pro Hero’s mind.

“State your name and purpose.”

A subtle beep is heard in Aizawa’s pocket as he utters those words. He ignored it. Looks like Nedzu is on his way. When his hero instinct screamed danger, the Pro Hero quickly called for back-up. Good thing they are still in the vicinity of UA.

The creature looked at him for a second. Aizawa couldn’t help but feel he _also_ caught the beeping sound of his device inside his pocket.

“Well, I don’t have a name,” he spoke cheerfully. “But do call me from the name my students gave me. Call me Korosensei.” Aizawa could hear the smugness in his tone.

“Students?” Aizawa asked when the word sunk in. The man- Korosensei was it? - didn’t answer but his smile grew into a devilish grin. Aizawa tensed up and heightened his senses. Class 1-A too.

Korosensei laughed. “Don’t worry.” Yeah, very comforting words. “I’m also confused as to what purpose am I here for.”

Aizawa raised his brow. “You need to elaborate on that…” he paused then cringed, “Koro-sensei.”

A few snickered behind him. Aizawa took note of their voices and reminded himself to expel those kids later. The man didn’t reply and all of a sudden, a gust of wind appeared, and the Pro Hero was wrapped with yellow tentacles, lifted and hugged by the yellow octopus as he rattled.

“FU FU FU FINALLY. A co-teacher who called me by my name FU FU FU---”

Aizawa swore not to swear in front of his students but-

“Fuck! Let me down!”

The octopus-man just continued to cuddle him to death and what the heck? Is the octopus crying? Aizawa continued to struggle. Laughter from his students filled the air and Aizawa has never felt more embarrassed in his entire life.

“Well, this certainly wasn’t what I was expecting when you asked for back up, Mr. Aizawa.”

Aizawa resisted the urge to indulge violence as he watched Nedzu look at him with amusement, Hizashi covering his mouth as he held his laugh (which he failed to do so, not that Aizawa was expecting otherwise) and Nemuri on the grass, her laughter filling the whole damn field with some of his students, even the look on Iida and Momo disappointed him. Heck, even Bakugou and Todoroki.

_I. AM. NOT. PAID. ENOUGH. FOR. THIS._

Aizawa cursed again.


	2. excuse us while we try to kill or sensei

Midoriya watched uncomfortably as Present Mic asked about Aizawa-sensei’s well-being after Koro-sensei finally put him down.

The Pro Hero had an odd mix of expression plastered on his usually-bored face. A hint of pink on his cheeks but there’s a sharp look on his eyes and a frown on his lips. The Pro Hero looks like he’s going to explode any second now, but the living megaphone doesn’t seem to mind (when did he ever).

There’s a cheery disposition after those odd turn of events. They seemed to have forgotten the so-called Korosensei.

Midoriya eyed at the octopus intently.

Yellow. In the form of an octopus. He donned what seemed to be his uniform: a red dress inside a black gown with three dark blue stripes on each sleeve, a tie with a design of a crescent-shaped moon placed on the collar with a golden edge, and a small black squarish academic cap with a yellow tassel on his round head. His face only consisted of two small dots which appeared to be his eyes, a large smile that looks like it’s permanent, pink colored skin- _wait what?_

Midoriya turned to the Pro Hero Midnight, who still won’t stop laughing and is currently watching on her phone.

Trust Kayama Nemuri to document Aizawa’s embarrassing moment.

When Midoriya turned back to the octopus, pink was gone and was back to yellow. _Oh_ , Midoriya expressed as he racked his brain about what it could mean. Is that a natural reaction like whenever people get flustered or is it a thing: his color changes depending on his emotions?

“Midoriya-kun, you’re muttering again, kero.”

Midoriya sputtered an apology but the frog girl just smiled at him.

“Now, now,” Principal Nedzu interjected and walked towards the octopus-man. “Let us focus on the main issue. Not that Mr. Aizawa getting lifted wasn’t entertaining.” Again, giggles filled the air.

Aizawa reminds himself to pass his resignation letter later. Why did he let Nemuri talk him into teaching?

“Am I a dog, am I a mouse, am I a bear, who knows?” The stout chimera started with his usual first impression. “I am Nedzu Nezu, principal of UA, and who might you be?”

Koro-sensei responded with a strange noise, was that his laugh?

 _And we thought Nedzu was weird_ , the teachers and students of UA thought.

“Am I a horned-octopus?” For some reason, his round head grew three spikes on both sides. “Am I a horned-winged-octopus?” Then a small extension that resembled a chicken wing appeared on the bottom of the horns. “Or just a yellow octopus?” The horns and wings disappeared.

Koro-sensei observed their baffled expressions. Okuda’s concoctions sure are useful. The octopus mentally laughed then noticed a certain greenette mumbling. With his enhanced hearing, he heard the boy evaluating him. With a scrutinizing gaze, the boy rambled a lot of theories, some even spot-on.

Interesting.

“I am Koro-sensei,” they watched as leaves flowed beside him (what the heck is happening), “The Prince of the Fateful Eternal Wind,” he continued.

“Is he high?” Jiro couldn’t help but mutter.

“Or are we high?” Kaminari replied (bless this boy, he is genuinely confused).

An animated voice cut through the tension building up in the room. A certain blonde wearing trousers instead of skirts is running towards the yellow creature, one hand raised waving and the other situated at her back. Behind her was a herd of what seemed to be middle schoolers.

“Sensei!”

“I give up.” Todoroki deadpans, resigning to the idea of understanding the situation. His classmates numbly nodded.

“Sensei!” All of them were apparently relieved and happy to see their teacher.

“My students are finally opening up to me,” Korosensei cried out with streams of tears falling through those small orbs however not passing through the permanent smile but still continued down to his… chin?

There are seriously at least six things wrong with this picture.

“Everyone’s smiling so brightly…” the octopus cried again. Judging by the fact that they called him sensei, these must be his students – until one of them brought a knife. A. FREAKING. KNIFE. Still, the little gremlins were smiling. “…with a murderous look on their faces!”

Hizashi screamed when a pink bullet nearly hit him. Aizawa couldn’t be bothered to activate his quirk to shut the living megaphone because he’s too stunned by the sudden appearance of twenty-six kids, some of them led by a red-haired boy attacking the yellow octopus.

Midoriya watched with confusion and awe as Koro-sensei move. He observed how he only uses two tentacles, which is built differently from the rest that he used as 'feet', as his ‘arms’. What was even more astonishing was his speed. Even with seeing a quirk like Iida’s almost every day, Koro-sensei is fast.

 _Too fast_.

What also shocked Midoriya and the rest is how the attackers move with notable swiftness.

“Karma!” A petite blue-haired boy from the group called out wearily. The red-haired boy sported a devilish grin as he hummed, clearly enjoying as he drew his knife (with impressive speed) back and forth with the intention to stab the dodging yellow octopus.

“Hmm, Nagisa? Why don’t you join us?”

Nagisa sighed when the same blonde passed by him with a gun.

“Nakamura!”

“Come on, Nagisa.” Nakamura fired again. “Remember what the teach said? Grab every opportunity of assassination.” She then rolled her body to avoid a tentacle then aimed to fire once more.

“Yeah! But not now!”

“What?” Class 1-A muttered under their breaths. Even Bakugou is dumbfounded and hasn’t been yelling for the past few minutes.

“Ooh, Terasaka, getting sloppy?” Karma flipped his body and grinned maniacally at a bulky boy. “Shut up, Psycho!” The boy yelled back and grabbed a tentacle, trying to weigh it down but Korosensei managed to lift his body up. Karma chuckled and dodged another tentacle.

“Wow, you’re really an idiot.”

“Should I activate my quirk?” Midnight offered.

Principal Nedzu looked at her and politely declined. “They are…” The chimera paused. “In a state of war,” he slowly continued. “The children might get hurt if they were to lose their consciousness. While the tentacles look as if it is soft and tender, such speed Korosensei’s displaying can cause it to harden under such pressure.”

Midnight nodded. “How about Eraserhead?” She asked then turned to the worn-out man.

“I tried already.” The Pro Hero knitted his brows in frustration. “One is a mutant quirk. As for the children, nothing is happening.” Aizawa eyed the green weapons. Are those support items or are they-

“Then, how can we stop them?” Present Mic questioned.

“Apologies, we tried to.”

They all turned their gaze from the commotion to the group of teenagers who were making their way to the Pro Heroes’ place. Even though they are children, the Pro Heroes stayed vigilant. In front is an attractive teenage boy with somewhat spiked hair. Yuma Isogai, he introduced himself. The teen named Nagisa and another greenette are on his side.

“Once Karma has something set on his mind, there’s no stopping him.” Nagisa scratched the back of his neck. “What’s worse is he managed to convince Terasaka and his gang. Nakamura just wants to have some fun.”

The girl with light green hair, styled in unique pigtails, smiled at the students and Pro Heroes apologetically. “Do excuse us while we try to kill our sensei.”

Screw it. The whole picture is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all of your support!
> 
> The first time I posted this fic, there were comments about how out of character it was for Class 3-E to openly attack Korosensei since confidentiality is one of the major points in the Assassination Classroom plot. The reason why I still added that certain scene is because it is needed in the plot that I have in mind. Since this is a self-indulgent fic, there are things that are not canon-compliant. 
> 
> Thank you for taking your time reading this note! Have a great day ahead! Keep safe!


	3. problem children

“Wait a minute!” They all turned to see a boy with dark blue eyes, mouth gaping and a finger pointing at a confused Ojiro. Some gasped and almost simultaneously they yelled, “Is that a tail?!” The young man with mutation quirk could only stutter a whispered yes.

“Shit, you’re right. Sugino! Look, this dude has dupli-arms!”

Shoji could only take a step backward as some of the uninvited group crowded him.

“Maehara! You’re making him uncomfortab- oh my goodness, you’re a bird.” A thin boy with glasses froze as he stared at Tokoyami. Dark Shadow stretched out behind Tokoyami, its size diminished because of the bright light from the sun.

“Well, rude,” Dark Shadow commented, making some shriek, squeal, scream.

“It talks!”

The Pro Heroes and Class 1-A at this point can only stare as the teenagers go from shock to amusement, some of them cornering the students with mutant quirks. The only one who seemed to be enjoying the attention is Mina.

“Damn, you are so pretty.”

“Thanks, babe! What’s your name?”

“Toka Yada! You?”

“Mina Ashido.”

“That’s a pretty name-” the girl named Toka Yada inhaled sharply when she notice Hagakure. “-and that’s a floating uniform.”

The sleeves wiggled showing that the invisible girl was waving her arm. “Toru Hagakure is the name!” She cheerfully announced.

“I smell something sweet,” a chubby girl spoke, sniffing.

Sato blinked and reached out for a serving of cupcake. “Uhm,” he hesitantly spoke. “Would you like some?”

The girl’s eyes lit up and brightly grinned. “Well, don’t mind if I do!”

“Of course, you would, Hara.”

“There are times when you just need to shut up, Okajima.”

Since the situation won’t settle into a calmer disposition, Isogai sighed and clapped his hands to draw the attention of his classmates. “Guys, that’s enough. It’s making them uncomfortable.” That seemed to hit the nail as the others started to back off with an apologetic look on their faces. “Takebayashi, stop staring. You’re just making it worse.”

“Okay, I think he’s broken. I can hear the gears on his head malfunctioning,” the short girl with light green hair sighed and strutted her way to drag the motionless body of Takebayashi.

“Kayano, be careful,” Nagisa awkwardly reminded the girl.

“It seems that your company is not used with quirks, dear student,” Nedzu commented.

Nagisa turned to the chimera then blinked. “You’re-nevermind.” He shook his head, blinking rapidly. Nedzu hummed at the reaction.

“Quirks?” A tall girl chimed in, her hair kept in a ponytail focusing the full bangs on her forehead.

The Pro Heroes and the young heroes-in-training eyed at one another. Hizashi stepped in and asked, “Young listener, have you not heard of quirks?” The group shrugged with a hint of whisper that contained _“That hair though.”_

Aizawa knitted his brows even more. So they are quirkless. But why aren't they aware of quirks?

“Quirks are abilities” Midoriya can’t help but cut in. Excitement in his voice, habit taking in. “It’s a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess”

“So, like superpowers?” Takebayashi, who is functioning normally now (though an air of nervousness still surrounds him), suggested after pushing the bridge of his glasses.

“You mean like those superheroes we read in comics or watch in movies?” A girl with short hair remarked. Midoriya and the others nodded, questions of their own in their heads.

“Like ability-enhancement, elemental prowess, if it’s animal based, it’s often the capability to shift their forms, either full or some parts of it, and the skill to access animalistic senses.”

“Well, don’t you sound smart, Fuwa-san.” The blonde girl named Nakamura draped her arm on the girl with bullets of sweat.

“Great, another nerd,” Bakugou Katsuki muttered. Midoriya Izuku bit his bottom lip _._ Everyone from the other group of students turned their gaze to the explosive boy, a neutral expression on their faces.

“What the fuck are you looking at, you damn extras?”

“I’m not saying he’d fit Terasaka’s gang,” a few from the group of teenagers snickered when the girl named Nakamura stated, “But it’s something like that. They’d communicate _so_ well.”

“Huh?” The veins in Bakugou’s neck protruded. “Wanna say that to my face, lemonhead?!”

Kirishima let out a nervous laugh as he settled his body in front of the explosive, refraining Bakugou’s attempt to attack. “Uh, Bakubro, not now.”

“Shut up, Shitty Hair!” Bakugou demanded Kirishima for the second time. Mina laughed at the pained yet amused expression on Kirishima's face. Class 1-A mentally sighed at the abrasive behavior of their classmate. Iida facepalmed and turned his body to the blonde girl to apologize but Nakamura was just _amused_.

“ _L_ _emonhead_ ,” the girl repeated and held her stomach as she laughs. “That was a good one! You speak the Language of Terasaka and Nicknames. Teach me your ways.”

Midoriya noticed how confusion swept his childhood friend’s face for a second until it changed back to its permanent scowl.

“The hell are you laughing at?!” He yelled, sparks on his palm.

“Dude really wants a fight, huh.”

“Maehara, you’re not helping,” Isogai said with an awkward smile.

“So is Nakamura,” A boy with hair spiked in ridges that makes a triangular tip commented. His hand scratched the back of head.

“Okay, I take it back!” Nakamura raised both of arms and smirked. “You’re much more explosive, literally, than Terasaka. You’re suitable to become the leader rather than just a member.”

“What Kimura said,” Maehara added. Isogai groaned.

“If Terasaka permits, considering his position is at stake,” Fuwa commented while she held the blonde’s arms, who can’t keep her balance from laughing.

“Nah.” Kaminari taps Bakugou’s shoulder earning him a glare from the explosive boy. “He’s already the leader of our group.”

“Yeah!” Mina cheered. “We’re called the Bakusquad!”

“Aww,” Nakamura cooed. “That’s adorable.”

“That sounds like a cult though,” Nagisa muttered. Midoriya Izuku placed his palm to his mouth to stifle his own laugh. Todoroki eyed at him and raised his brow.

“You’re no better, you know.”

Midoriya whined. “Why do I even have one? Not that I’m not flattered but it’s quite,” he scrunched his nose. “…unnecessary.”

“The only thing unnecessary in such a situation is your misguided efforts to help each living organism here on Earth, kero.”

“Damn. She did not hesitate,” Sero remarked and was pulled by Kaminari to, quote, "strengthen defense” from the explosion boy. Nagisa dismissed his worry for the blonde girl when she seems to be enjoying provoking the explosive boy… wait, that’s more worrying.

Midoriya’s face flushed at the frog girl’s frankness and stammered. If you look closely, steam is coming out of his also flushed ears.

“But-”

“We’ll take off the title once you start to look after yourself,” Todoroki said, watching intently (amusement and intrigue dancing on his dual-colored eyes) at the feral Bakugou (he’s taking notes on how to improve his provocation to the said explosive teen).

“Which I doubt would happen.”

“I _am_ taking care of myself!”

“Apologies, Midoriya but I have to agree. Though I admire your passion, I advise you to tone it down a bit,” Iida said then went to calm the uproar from the other squad.

“By the way, Nakamura,” Fuwa spoke and took a step back to avoid the raging teen,. Her head tilted to face the blonde on her side. “How did it go with Koro-sensei?”

“Eh,” the girl replied, shrugging. “I got bored and it’s not like I have a chance with his speed anyways- woah, you _really_ want to kill me?”

“Die!”

“Please don’t,” Iida exasperatedly said. “And Mina, please stop filming!”

**“Enough.”**

In an instant, the field went hushed (excluding Koro-sensei’s tentacles which seemed to have a sound of its own, the slash from Karma’s knife, and the grunts from Terasaka and his gang… yes, they are still going). Class 1-A gulped when they saw their adviser activating his quirk: red eyes with his hair and bandages flowing. Nedzu’s weird chuckle didn’t help lighten the mood. Well, when did it ever.

Nagisa stiffened and shivered, refusing to turn to the cause of the chill. Aizawa noticed the submission of his class, and both the acknowledgement and defiance of the other group of teenagers. He saw how they won’t look at him, their body frozen in slight…fear? With that realization, the Pro Hero shut off his quirk.

What’s with the response?

Eraserhead pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

“You problem children are gonna be the death of me." he sighed.

“Are you sure it’s not your caffeine intake, Shota?”

Damn it, Hizashi.


	4. the 'unkillable' sensei

Nemuri choked.

Aizawa ignored Hizashi’s statement… or his presence in general – a main ingredient in the Pro Hero Eraserhead’s life. With a living megaphone as a constant in his sleep deprived-themed existence, Aizawa couldn’t be blamed for such a verdict, honestly. Pointedly disregarding the betrayed look on the other Pro Hero’s face (that’s because he knew he was just exaggerating), Aizawa eyed the group of students who came out of nowhere with bodies slightly tensed.

Nagisa knew it wasn’t bloodlust – the same thing goes for his classmates – but the intensity was nearly similar to the hitman Lovro, Bitch-sensei’s mentor (which led Class 3-E to wonder, where is Karasuma and Bitch-sensei?). A presence like that awakened their assassin’s senses, an ability they harnessed for months now but not yet fully controlled to distinguish what is life-threatening and what is to be set aside.

“Though the continuous turns of events are as baffling as they are,” the Pro Hero started causing his class of nuisance (shut up, he loves them) to flinch again: Iida opening his mouth to voice out negligence in control, which Aizawa appreciates but it’s his moment right now and there is no room for interruptions,. Hence the glare to the said student. “I expected mature responses to this type of situation. Conditions that certainly did not need to spark a fight." He really did not look at Bakugou for this, _he did not._ “And should be opted to be settled in discussions. Something that the present authorities here in this predicament would love to take the action upon.”

Class 1-A gulped.

Aizawa is known for his severity in rules: when students don’t manage their time (okay, agreeable), noise (negotiable because Class 1-A is part-spawn of Present Mic’s quirk, but they get their sensei’s point), basically his high judgements that led to his record of expelled students. But Aizawa Shouta is also known for being…petty. Why does no one reprimand him for this? Because the man is intelligent enough to _be petty at right times_ , where one can’t refute, and the other party could only swallow their regrets (Exhibit A: right now). Seriously, the man _knows_ when to rub salt in open, bleeding wounds.

Class 3-E just thought he acts like Karasuma but scarier. Again, where are they?

“Shouta! Cut them some slack, they’re just kids.” He heard Nemuri behind him as an arm surrounded his neck.

“More reasons that justify my actions,” Aizawa muttered. He scowled and took a step to the side to dodge the additional weight on his neck that already hoeld his gears. Even without those, Aizawa prefers to be touch-deprived. The man is in a permanent state of social-distancing (mood). Leave him be as he sleeps with his favorite sleeping bag on hallways, streets, or under Todoroki’s bench in his own house.

“When will you accept our offerings of love, Shouta?” The R-Rated Pro Hero whined.

“Until I get paid enough for all the stress I have to deal with each passing day of my existence.”

The resident hobo of UA sighed.

“Literally and figuratively.”

Nemuri and Hizashi laughed while Nedzu stayed quiet with a timid smile.

“I apologize, again.”

Aizawa raised his brow to the student named Isogai that went to them and slightly bowed.

“I know our sudden appearance isn’t really making the situation better, but we really mean no harm.”

 _So dependable_ , Class 3-E thought, _What a man_. They sure are lucky to have his acquaintance. Aizawa was quite impressed with the student’s personality, which Class 1-A noticed. Most of them glanced at their class’ own male representative to which Iida also noticed. He widened his eyes, quite offended but he is aware that it was just his classmates teasing him, so it's more because of his embarrassment. 

“Though, I don’t sense any negative intentions." Aizawa looked on his left. "Towards us at least.”

They all glanced at the on-going war and well, it’s going… well?

“Damn it! Quit dodging!”

“Usually, when someone attacks, the other party defends, big boy.”

“Do you really want that mouth of yours sewed, you maniac?!”

“I prefer my face as it is, thank you very much. You’re the one who needs a few tweaks on their look.”

“Fuck this! Come here, you piece of shit!”

“Guys, can we not- Korosensei, be careful! You nearly hit me!”

“Oh, pardon me for that, Muramatsu.”

The audience blinked and collectively agreed to ignore it again.

Aizawa inhaled sharply and continued. “The fact that you all unexpectedly appeared within the area of a private institution, while some of your company are equipped with weapons, which are aimed to kill your own teacher still needs explaining. Also, your ignorance to quirks is not fully supported considering the literal form of your own teacher, the one you’re trying to kill.”

Class 3-E looked at one another, a bit intimidated by the man’s straightforwardness, and winced.

“Honestly, we have no idea what that octopus is on about besides he’s dead-set to blowing up the Earth after blowing up more than half the moon,” Nakamura said as she played with the green gun. Aizawa looked at the ammunition worriedly but his concern shifted to the girl’s words.

“70 percent to be exact,” a girl with glasses, hair styled in twin braids, added.

“What the fuck?” Hizashi exclaimed. No one scolded him because seriously, what the fuck?

“Yeah, then the dude just comes to our classroom after a week, announces his desire to obliterate Earth, and decides to be our homeroom teacher,” Maehara _explained_.

A pause.

“I really insist on being spared from this madness,” Tokoyami declared, eyes closed, very fed up. Dark Shadow also complained.

“Not to mention, government officials from different world leaders requested us to kill that thing.”

“I would really appreciate it if you refer to me by the name you have given me and not 'that octopus' or 'that thing'.”

They all coughed when a cloud of dust engulfed the air around them. When it all faded away, they saw the octopus perfectly fine with three students wrapped on his tentacles. Karma is seen besides Nagisa, sweating but not breathless.

“Well, what an _honor_ to finally have your acquaintance.”

“What a show-off.”

“We get it, you’re fast.”

“ _That thing_ really wants to slap ‘Mach 20’ on our faces.”

“ _That octopus_ is really starting to get on my nerves.”

“Well, damn,” Ojiro exclaimed, dumbfounded like his classmates after the outburst of comments from Class 3-E. Nakamura leading. The girl is savage. In another second, another mist of dirt surrounds them and when it disappeared, they saw the octopus in front of a tree. One of his tentacles was continuously hitting the trunk creating a series of squishy sounds.

“Uhm,” Hagakure stammered. “What is he doing?”

“Is he... punching the tree?” Jiro deduced, amused.

“I think so?” Mina said, also uncertain.

“Makes sense,” Midoriya spoke. “His students did a number on him.” The greenette then awkwardly laughed.

“Then what’s the point of punching a tree when his tentacles are too soft to cause any damage?” Todoroki remarked.

The red-haired boy grinned and stretched an arm to gesture at the octopus. "

Breathing organisms, I present to you Korosensei.” Karma’s grin grew. “The unkillable sensei.”

Oh, so that’s where the name came from.

“We keep getting distracted,” the tall girl says while she massages her temple.

"You can say that again."

“Karma, taking advantage wasn’t a smart decision considering our state right now.”

The boy just smirked.

“It was entertaining to see these idiots try though.”

Class 3-E facepalmed as the feral boy in their class went thug-mode. Class 1-A nodded in agreement, remembering Nakamura's statement. What a colorful language, Bakugou must be pleased. They all smirked at the explosive boy whose eyes were twitching, attempting for another killing spree. (We all know the Bakusquad are just talks. Meanwhile the Dekusquad...)

“You piece of shit! You think you’re so smart, huh? Wait ‘til I crush your skull-”

“Unless you jerks decides to shut the fuck up, your bodies are safe.”

Well, that did shut them up. Karma just whistled through.

“Nice one, Kataoka.”

Nakamura and Kataoka, the tall girl, smirked at each other and did a high-five.

“What a strong, independent lady.” The short purple boy advance, “I’m Minoru-”

“Fuck off.” Having dealt with a guy like Okajima, almost every girl from 3-E said when their pervert sensor was triggered. Eyes sharp, devilish grins, and a hint of bloodlust completely directed to the boy. It’s safe to say that they scared Mineta out of his wits. Kaminari tried to stifle his laugh as he dragged the dumbfounded small figure of his classmate and apologized to the girl named Kataoka. The girls in1-A gave the girls from 3-E a supportive smile after glaring at the purple pervert.

Aizawa and the Pro Heroes tensed at the subtle killing presence that emitted from the teens. One more look at one another and they nodded.

**_“I really wouldn’t if I were you.”_ **

The Pro heroes shivered, menace at their backs. Their minds rang in alarm, warning them of the danger creeping up to their necks. Ice cold air at their spines-

“Korosensei! Stop sulking already, you over-limbed cephalopod mollusk!”

The chill disappeared and a weird laugh like Nedzu was heard. Aizawa saw the bright yellow figure of the octopus passed by him and the Pro Hero watched as Korosensei gathered his students. What... what the hell was that?

“You’re too unconventional in every serious scenario, Korosensei.” Nagisa said to their approaching teacher.

“Yeah, what a handful,” Sugino commented.

Red hue filled the octopus’ body as his tentacles wiggled aggressively. Midoriya nodded, confirming his theory.

“Now is not the time students! We have a much more important thing to settle!”

“The audacity!” The students yelled.

Nedzu cleared his throat, “If you could answer our questions already-”

A high-pitched voice cut through the air.

DAMN. IT.


	5. karasuma also ain't paid enough

“Karasuma~”

“Darn it, woman! Would you quit it already and get off me?”

“Mr. Karasuma!” The group of teenagers gleefully exclaimed, _genuinely_ this time. Korosensei sulked again. 1-A winced.

A dashing young man with sharp features looked at their way. His expression softened, though the seriousness is still there. He wore a black suit that is a bit wrinkled because of the foreign woman cradled on his back. Mineta whistled but was cut off by Sero’s tape that plastered to shut his mouth. Soft blue irises also glanced their way, the blonde hair swept with the breeze. The woman then opened her pink-lush lips and…

“You damn brats! Where the hell were you? Loitering around?!”

 _Oh_ ,1-A thought.

“Yeah, pass the blame to us Bitch-sensei,” a short girl with short brown hair said and rolled her eyes.

“What did she say?” Yaoyorozu nervously laughed.

“We must have heard it wrong, no student would refer to their teacher that way,” Iida added.

Class 3-E looked at one another. _So, who’s gonna tell them._

“It’s Bitch-sensei, Okano. She’s bitchin around again,” Yada said. Iida combusted at the term. Class 3-E snickered at the reaction.

“Flirting too.” Nakamura yawned.

Irina lets out an offended gasp. “How dare you- woah!” Class 3-E laughed when their language teacher fell because Karasuma let her go. The man then made his way to the Pro Heroes as he patted his suit, soothing the creases.

“I am Tadaomi Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense, and at the same time PE instructor of Class 3-E. Our appearance is sudden indeed, but I’d gladly fill you in with information you need but I apologize in advance as there is data that is meant to be kept private.”

 _Finally_ , the Pro Heroes sighed in relief. Aizawa nodded, a lighter look on this face. He likes this man: also straightforward and logical.

“Then, should we start with this Korosensei blowing up the Earth?” Nedzu inquired.

Karasuma flinched and slowly turned his head towards the Class 3-E who were backing away. “Isogai Yuma, Kataoka Meg, care to explain?”

The two students gulped.

“We... _might have_ told them everything already except, you know, why we are here.” Isogai fills in for the teacher, an awkward smile on his face.

Karasuma clenched his jaw. “I leave you for thirty minutes, and you’re telling me you spilled every confidential information you know but you still didn’t tell them the main problem is that we are literally in another dimension?”

Class 3-E hesitantly nodded.

Karasuma turned to the octopus who had the nerve to avoid his gaze and look around.

“And you let them?”

The octopus just whistled with a surprisingly (and annoyingly) good melody.

“Well, a number of his weaknesses erupted for the past 30 minutes,” Nagisa deadpans and reached out for his pockets to take out a small note pad. Midoriya blinked, feeling oddly warm at the revelation. He also takes notes!

Bakugo muttered another insult.

Nagisa ignored him and continued. “One, he worries about keeping appearances, so he tried to play a 'cool' octopus, hence the showing off.”

Nakamura takes the notepad. “Two, when he shows off, his weaknesses show more.”

“Three, he is completely oblivious to the mood in moments in high tension,” Kayano added.

“Even with superhuman intelligence, he is surprisingly slow,” Sugino remarked.

“At this point, his whole personality is a weakness,” a stoic girl with orange-brown hair mumbled. Class 3-E also mumbled their agreements to Hayami’s declaration.

“They are really trying to kill him, huh?” Asui whispered. This is when Class 1-A realized the depth of the statement.

“Why am I not surprised,” Karasuma said in a monotone voice. _Okay, this man can be like Aizawa-sensei_ , Midoriya and the others thought to themselves. There’s always that one teacher.

“Different dimension?” The chimera probed, not wanting to lose the momentum. Karasuma sighed, calming himself, then confirmed the chimera’s inquiry.

“My class and I with my colleagues were travelling by a train for our class trip. I am not sure about the details but when we woke up, we were in a different place. Irina Jelavic and I were separated from the students which explains the delay.”

The female assassin is now talking to the R-Rated Pro Hero, chatting about each other’s outfit and hair. Mineta grinned at the view but you already know what happens when he advances. (Everybody take a moment to thank Sero's tape)

“I see some of your companions are built quite differently, not to mention your attires, and it’s not that hard to come with that conclusion.”

_“How is he so calm? We literally had three battlefields here before we could even communicate.”_

“We call them quirks,” Nedzu graciously informed him, to which Karasuma mentally noted. “So, I assume the world you live in doesn’t have quirks?”

Midoriya paused.

“Indeed.”

A world without quirks, huh?

The sound of a ringtone cut through the stiffness of the atmosphere. The stout chimera asked to be excused as he took the phone call. They all watch the principal nod and hum for a few minutes after the conversation ends. “That was the embassy.”

Confusion and intrigue washed their feelings. “It seems like they are aware of your existence, Korosensei. They higher-ups have also requested for your presence.”

They all turned to the octopus who simply nodded. “Understood.”

“May I come with you?”

“Sure, Mr. Karasuma.”

“Thank you…?”

“Nedzu Nezu, Principal of UA.”

“Thank you, Principal Nedzu.”

“Now, then. Students, with the additional teenagers, please follow your teachers back to your dorms. Classes are dismissed today. Ms. Kayama, Mr. Yamada and Ms. Irina Jelavic, I am instructing you to settle the students. Mr. Aizawa, you are also coming with us,” the chimera ordered to which the Pro Heroes, teachers, and students obliged.

Well, what a rollercoaster ride of experience.


	6. at the sleeping establishment, chaos continues

Class 1-A needed to change from their hero costumes to their school uniforms first. The trip to the dorms was uneventful except for the inquisitive regard from the small numbers of students that were strolling outside – as other classes and sections are still in session. And who wouldn’t glance at the large number of groups huddled together? Add the fact that most are in another set of uniform. Also, this is the infamous Class 1-A.

Strangely, the heroes-in-training and assassins-in-training were quiet. Class 1-A drowned themselves in questions for their visitors, and Class 3-E took their time to marvel at the sceneries surrounding them from the dimension they are pulled to. Once inside the sleeping establishment, they all looked for spaces of their own. Good thing the common room can accommodate a great quantity of people.

“Regarding the circumstances and the number doubled, some of you will be rooming with one another. Do bear with us. There are only 12 rooms vacant.” It’s not like UA cannot provide Class 3-E’s own quarters, they just needed to keep an eye for everyone.

“It’s fine, Ms. Kayama,” Kataoka assured the R-Rated Pro Hero. “We’ve burdened you enough.”

“No problem.” Nemuri furiously shaked her hand and grinned. “Besides, it’s what heroes do.”

“Heroes?” Class 3-E exclaimed.

“Well, what the fuck were you expecting in a world of quirks?”

“Language!”

“Fuck off, four eyes.”

“Calm down, listeners.” Hizashi let out a long sigh. Children are so hard to deal with. “Instead of fighting again, why not look for your roommates?”

And so, they did.

Here’s the thing, finding someone to room with isn’t really that hard but with a class full of clashing personalities, things are bound to get… messy.

“Like I said! I ain’t rooming with any of you shitty extras!”

“No one wants to room with a ticking bomb. Besides, you might kill me in my sleep.”

“Come at me, Lemonhead!”

“Bakubro…”

“Well, I see you guys have it handled,” The Pro Hero with a voice quirk declared.

_“You sure, sensei?”_

“We’ll be leaving now with Ms. Irina to do some paperwork with all the things that have happened. Why don’t you young listeners get to know each other since there is still time before dinner? The futons will arrive in a while.” The students nodded, most were excited but others like Todoroki, Shoji and Tokoyami just patiently waited until they could do what they wanted to do. After the teachers left, the common room erupted in another chaos.

“Sleepover!”

“With more girls this time, I commence girls’ night!”

Yaoyorozu smiled and reached out to calm down the pink-fleshed girl and invisible girl. “Let’s assign the rooms first and have dinner.” Thankfully, both girls quietened down but the grins are still coated on their faces (In Hagakure’s case, her chuckles are heard).

“There are 12 vacant rooms in this establishment,” Iida said, hands moving mechanically to gesture the floors. “The second floor has 4, third ground has 2 while the fourth and last have 3.”

“Left wing is for males and right wing is for females. There are 6 rooms available for each side,” Yaoyorozu added.

Kataoka nodded and looked at her classmates. “There are 12 girls and 14 boys in our class.” The conversation continued until each had their places in Heights Alliance.

The second floor where Mineta, Midoriya, Tokoyami, and Aoyama live is now also the floor for an additional 12 boys. Karma and Terasaka in one room. This agreement just happened because of Karma’s provocation, quote, “Too scared?” Another fight almost broke but with one look from Kataoka, nothing happened. The threat is still lingering at the back of their minds.

The two members of Terasaka’s gang, Yoshida and Muramatsu are in another room, just next to their leader. Then, Sugino and Isogai, Maehara and the slender boy with silver hair named Sugaya were to also room there. Okajima and Mineta roomed with one another after they realized they have the same ‘hobby’ and honestly? Twice the disgust but at least none of them have to deal with it. Nagisa and Midoriya are another duo.

At the third floor, Okuda, the girl with eyeglasses and twin braids, and Kayano with a pretty girl with orange wavy hair named Kurahashi and another beautiful girl named Kanzaki settled there.

At the fourth floor, Kimura and another boy named Mimura nearly pissed themselves when the explosive boy threatened them (in an uncensored form) to “Keep quiet or else…” once the blonde teen learned that they were the ones to room beside him.

Ashido was excited to see Nakamura and Fuwa on the same floor with her, same with Kataoka and Yada. Hayami and the chubby girl named Hara are roomed in the last floor with a girl that exudes the same vibes with Tokoyami named Kirara and another girl named Okano. Takebayashi and a quiet boy named Chiba are also on the fifth floor.

As the students prepared for dinner, chatters roamed around the walls.

“Heroes-in-training?! That is so cool and well, heroic,” Kurahashi said, chuckling when her tone died down at the end. The others laughed.

“You need to improve your vocabularies,” Yada teased.

“I know,” the girl played along, “Probably what led me to Class 3-E.”

1-A was confused at the dry laugh that came out from their new friends but didn’t delve on it, so they continued their talk. 3-E marveled at the world of quirks and 1-A was kind enough to let them experience it.

On one corner, Okano squealed and did a back-flip while floating through the air. Kayano cheered and clapped her hands at the athletic girl’s performance. 1-A too, feeling impressed. Once Uraraka started to get dizzy, the girl landed back on the floor safely then gave a bow before proceeding back to her friends. Okano also thanked Uraraka for the experience and checked is she was okay.

Near the open windows, Kouda shyly called for birds, cats, dogs, and small insects while Kurahashi patiently waited beside him. Surprisingly, a bunny hopped on the wooden space and Kouda beamed in delight. The boy with Anivoice petted the small mammal before carefully handing it to the girl. Kurahashi squealed.

At one… dark corner, two silhouettes can be seen discussing with one another.

“I see you are also chosen from the void.”

“The darkness has always been a part of me. I have lived through caves of bloodshed tragedy.”

“Impressive. Tokoyami Fumigake.”

“Hazama Kirara.”

They both shook hands.

Ojiro coughed at the interaction. The others gulped at the brewing darkness.

“Is it just me or is the room getting dimmer?”

“I have never seen Tokoyami so engaged in a conversation before.”

“Mon ami, Kirara is such dazzling name. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi?”

“Ironic. Also, I still don’t know what you’re saying.”

They all froze when Hazama stopped her tracks. Bullets of sweat formed on their foreheads when the girl slowly turned her head, body still facing Tokoyami but head tilted towards Ojiro, Aoyama, Mimura and Kimura.

“You can’t expect your parents to have your best interest at heart.” A menacing grin appeared on her face making the others shiver. Tokoyami just nods, approving whatever he is agreeing to. “Does a cute name like Kirara go with this face? Seriously? My name makes me sound like a sparkly princess.”

The four thought of words to say but found none as the illusion of black swirls crept to their feet making them numb and cold. Kirara continued to talk

“My mom lives in her own fantasy world and when things don’t get in her way, she goes into full-blown hysterics. Do you have any idea how it’s like to grow in a house like that? Well it doesn’t make living to a ridiculously adorable name any easier.”

Silence.

“Anyway, are you interested to see my records of curses?”

“Gladly.”

The crowd could only stare at the two as they leave them dumbfounded and incredibly concerned.

“Dinner’s fucking ready, you shitty extras!” The gruff voice filled the whole first floor with how loud Bakugou yelled.

“Does that guy have any filter?”

“Karma, don’t start.” Nagisa sighed and made his way to the kitchen. The red-haired boy only smirked.

* * *

With the help of Yaoyorozu’s quirk, everyone had a table and chair to sit in. The discussion continued as they filled their stomachs.

“I still can’t believe a chair appeared from your back,” Fuwa said then swallowed the rice mixed with curry. The girl with a creation quirk blushed.

“Okay, enough with us and quirks,” Ashido exclaimed and pressed her elbows on the table to lean on her new friends. “Tell us about your world!”

“Are you sure? It’s not really interesting,” Nagisa, who was sitting in front of her, replied. The girl just grinned and nodded with excitement.

“Advance technology?” Kayano piped in.

“They’re not primitive, Kayano.”

“Oh,” the greenette chuckled in embarrassment.

“Well, we do have a robot for a classmate,” Okuda fumbled with her glasses. Some of the students from Class 1-A looked at her, starry-eyed.

“That is so manly!”

“Don’t know how but go off, Kirishima.”

“Is that a normal occurrence in your world? Though I don’t see the point of schooling an Artificial Intelligence.” Midoriya inquireed.

Nagisa looked at him and hesitantly explained. “Uh, the government transferred Ritsu to our class to assist us with the killing of Korosensei.”

Karma hummed when a deafening silence hit the room. “Hmm? What’s this? Looking down on us heroes?”

“What? No!” Kaminari replied in shock.

“Really? Last time I checked, killing doesn’t really equal good morals.”

“But you’re doing it to save your world!” Kirishima added.

The red-haired boy smirked. “You’re right,” he nodded, then placed a hand on his chin and let out an attractive smile. “Then I guess we’re also heroes?”

“Uh, I guess?” Sero awkwardly responded.

Karma hummed. “I like assassins better though.”

Gasps.

“So, a teacher as a target and students as assassins,” Asui spoke. “That’s a bizarre situation.”

“Yeah, and that Mr. Karasuma is from the Ministry of Defense too,” Ashido uttered.

A certain blonde boy clicked his tongue. “I’m still better than y’all extras.”

Karma whistled which caught the attention of others. “Well, aren’t you attention-starved.”

“So,” Uraraka draws in to divert the attention from the currently exploding teen. “Who’s Ritsu?”

Everyone chimed in to the topic to drown Bakugo’s yelling except for Okuda who finds herself staring at the palms of the explosive teen. Bakugo noticed this and growled at her.

Okuda spluttered. “Oh! Sorry that was rude! Is your quirk triggered because of your sweats?”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Yeah, what about it?”

Okuda, though still afraid from the spiteful tone of the boy, answers. “Is it compounded with nitroglycerin?”

Bakugo stared at the girl then nodded.

“That is so cool!”

The beaming face of the girl reminded the explosive teen of a certain kid with a green bush on his head. He pushed the thought away and finds himself conversing with the extra. Well, at least she knows her stuff.

 _And you call me a nerd_ , Midoriya thought to himself when he caught the unusual interaction of the two.

Once dinner was done, everyone went straight to bed (the additional beddings already prepared), even the girls who were excited for a girl’s night. Exhaustion took control of their bodies and they all immediately closed their eyes and went off to dreamland with the moon shining brightly through their windows, the inexplicable day ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right! In this fic, dorms already existed in UA. I was honestly taken a back when I first watched BNHA and UA didn't have any sleeping quarters for the students hahaha


	7. still on with assassination

The warmth woke Nagisa up. Fear welcomed him with the unfamiliar sight of a room that is definitely not his, but then his eye caught a note from the bedside table.

_Good morning! I really wanted to chat with you, but classes are resumed today so I needed to leave early. By the way, a bag was placed outside the room, so I assumed it’s your personal necessities. Feel free to use my shampoo and soap (don’t worry it’s bottled), if they ever forgot about those. Also, I have an extra toothbrush if you need one!_

_Midoriya Izuku._

Nagisa chuckled and felt warm at the boy’s sweetness. He checked the black duffel bag placed on the floor and zipped it open. Fortunately, everything is there. There is another set of uniform, one he recognized. The same gray blazer, red tie, and navy-blue slacks that Midoriya wore when they changed. Nagisa also saw the upgraded version of their combat outfit. He inspected it for a second and smiled, excited to wear it. He then took the new uniform and went to the bathroom to take a bath and change.

Oh right, where did those came from?

* * *

The blue-haired boy uttered a hushed good morning once the elevator opened and revealed some of his sleepy classmates. They all donned the new uniform.

“Thought everything was a dream." Sugino yawned. Everyone nodded as a reply. They were still wary of their situation but less overwhelmed.

“What now?” Maehara asked, sitting on one of the couches in the common room. They just finished breakfast.

“We talk,” a deep stern voice said behind them.

“Mr. Karasuma,” they greeted the stoic man.

“Good morning!” The yellow octopus appeared. “Did you all sleep well?”

“Korosensei!”

“How did it go?” Nagisa asked and everyone looked at their teachers. Karasuma sighed and started to explain. Class 3-E listened intently, confused and alarmed.

For some reason, an email was sent to the government containing every bit of information about Korosensei and the same agreement he had with the officials from their world: The creature is to teach Class 3-E with the condition of not hurting them and the said students are tasked to kill the target. A carrier was also delivered containing the anti-sensei knives and bullets, the upgraded combat uniform, and such. The luggage Class 3-E packed was also there.

“My luggage was also sent though I can’t seem to find my favorite pillow.” They all eyed the ginormous green bag, zippers barely closing with the number of things Korosensei packed for their supposed-to-be trip.

“All that luggage and you _still_ forgot something?!” Mimura shouted.

“So, what happens now?” Isogai asked.

“Still the usual, you students try to kill me,” the octopus answered this time.

“Huh?”

“The message also stated that we can’t go back to our world if we can’t kill this guy.” Karasuma jerked his thumb to point at the yellow octopus.

Whines filled the place. “ _How_ does that even work?”

“I don’t know." Karasuma raised his brow. “But it’s our only chance.”

The room fell into a hush.

“Why? Feeling anxious?”

They all glared at the octopus. Green stripes surrounding his head, the annoying giggle filling the air. “I understand. After all, it’s not like you can kill me.”

Silence once again.

Gun fired and knives thrown, the octopus dodged as his students’ bloodlust boiled.

“You over-limbed cephalopod mollusk!”

“Wait ‘till I turn you into a takoyaki!”

“Then we’ll feed you to the sharks!”

“Why even bother cooking? Just throw his body to the ocean, limbs cut off.”

“Will the sharks even want him?”

* * *

At the Class 1-A room, Kirishima held his chin and pondered. “I wonder what they are doing?”

“Hmm? You mean Class 3-E?” Kaminari whispered in front of him. Aizawa’s voice discourses an analysis for underground heroes in the background.

“Yeah, I wonder what's happening to them,” Ashido also whispered, the girl leaning towards them.

“Why not wonder what will happen to your grades if you keep chatting during discussions?”

The trio mentally cursed. They slowly turned their heads towards their glaring teacher.

“Mind sharing, what made you lose interest in class?” The Pro Hero asked again. Sero and Jiro tried to hide their laughs, but their snickers can be heard. The trio gulped.

“Sorry, Aizawa-sensei,” Kirishima sheepishly apologized. “We were just talking about Class 3-E.”

Everyone looked to their teacher, interests fully shifted to Kirshima’s inquiry. The underground hero sighed. “First of all, it’s none of your business.” They grimaced at their teacher’s directness. “Second, I trust you all to keep everything that happened confidential.” They nodded, already expecting that with the media’s attention and all. No need for the world to panic. “I understand your concerns, but I can assure you that the situation is already handled, and they are fine… in a way.”

“Very reassuring,” Jiro whispered. Aizawa ignored her and was about to continue his class but a bell rang. The sound came from the speakers signaling an announcement from the principal.

* * *

Back to the dorms, Karasuma massaged his head and glanced at the octopus. He is taking all of this lightly. Is he really not that fazed? Then again, it's not like someone understands how that brain of the octopus works.

“What do we do now, Mr. Karasuma?” Kataoka asked.

“Principal Nedzu offered to admit your class in this school.”

“Oh, are we studying with the other class? Class 1-A, wasn't it?” Kayano questioned.

“No, you’ll be on your own. Principal Nedzu has accommodated us our own building where your classrooms and own sleeping quarters are provided. He also permitted us to use the fields and gym and its equipment if we intend to.”

Damn, how rich! And fast!

“Wouldn’t it make sense to merge both classes to widen the chances of killing the octopus?” Karma shoved his hands to his pockets. Nagisa and the others nodded, agreeing with him.

“It would but their courses are different because of the quirks. Also,” Mr. Karasuma frowned, “With 80 percent of the population born with these abilities, the remaining 20 percent aren’t treated pleasantly. Principal Nedzu said that the quirkless are a peculiarity that is mostly deemed wrong and unnecessary to their society which is why the cover-up for your class is that you are part of a program that this school implemented for those without quirks. Not that the school discriminates but considering our situation, it is better if your class is away from others to not raise suspicions.”

“Well, what a resemblance,” Karma chuckled. “In a different dimension but we still are underdogs of a system. We really are the end class.” Some scoffed while others kept mum.

“Karma, that was not uplifting!” Korosensei reprimanded.

“I understand. After all, it’s not like you can kill me,’ the redhead mocked. “This you?”

The octopus threw a tantrum. Everyone rolled their eyes.

“Then again, what are we so down about?” Maehara spoke.

Sugino grinned. “That’s right, so what if we’re rock bottom? We just gotta prove them wrong!”

“Indeed. After all, students with weak mentalities aren’t fit for assassination, isn’t that right Korosensei?” Kanzaki smiled.

Red hue colored the octopus’ head with a drawn circle near the edge.

“That is correct!”

Then, green stripes washed away the red hue. “So, don’t let those discrimination put your potentials to waste! Also, sharpen your knives and polish you guns because I’m not holding back with the additional help from these quirks. FU FU FU-”

_“Fucking show off”_

The octopus threw another tantrum.


	8. morning routine

“Is that them?”

“So, the announcement by Principal Nedzu was true?”

“Yeah, I also thought it was some kind of prank.”

“There’s a lot of them.”

“So, they are quirkless?”

“Damn, that sucks.”

“Never thought I’d live to see other students pity me,” Karma stated as he walked with his class. He hummed when a group keeps looking back and forth at their direction. Their lips moved with the intention of hiding the whispers among them. Not that they were doing a good job at being subtle but then again, it’s not like Karma cares what others think of him. Though an opponent attacking up front amuses him. “Students at Kunugigaoka would proudly _express_ their sentiments. Kinda miss Class 3-A and its Big Five.”

Nagisa shook his head, remembering the duo who constantly harassed him. He groaned with the others. “Not everyone is in it for the thrill, Karma.” 

“Though I get your point,” Kayano interjected. “With daily humiliation, you get used to the degrading remarks. The sudden sympathies are pretty-” She furrowed her brows “Uncomfortable.”

The others nodded. “Well,” Maehara said and raised his right hand, thumb pointing behind him. “At least, one of us is comfortable.”

The assassins-in-training halted their steps and turned to see their target zapping from left to right then up and down, checking the trees for some reason and then off to god-knows-where. Sometimes, he would talk to the students passing by, completely bewildered by the suddenness and the overwhelming air of eagerness of the giant yellow octopus. One moment the air is harsh then in an instant, it stills. The target has been fiddling with everything around him, tentacles distractingly wiggling.

_“Yeah, he’s definitely having fun.”_

They all sighed but there's a small tug at the end of their lips. Since Korosensei’s form is part of the norm in this universe, he doesn’t have to worry about hiding from the public eye. Nagisa finds himself chuckling when he sees each tentacle is shaking hands with a person; student or teacher, as the octopus introduces himself.

“I already saw this yesterday, but their school building is really well-designed,” Sugaya shifted the topic, his head tilted upwards, silver hair that passed his ears is hanging behind, gently swaying with the breeze. The four towers loomed over them, connected to one another creating an H-shape on each side. “Though I’d prefer it even more if it had a splash of color.”

“It’s a hero school,” Nakamura mused.

“Eh,” the boy shrugged. “Art has no limits.”

“I know we have our own place, but I wonder if it’s located inside the building,” Okano spoke.

“Location is in the middle of a nearby forest,” Mr. Karasuma informed. Class 3-E nodded.

“As always, we’re one with nature. Not that it’s a bad thing but there’s this hint of isolation,” Yada said while she played with her hair. Karasuma knitted his brows, the anger for such harassment these kids went through, scorching.

“At least, we don’t need to hike our way to class.” Isogai jokingly rolled his eyes, making some chuckle.

“Hiking?”

A turn to the right and the spiky crimson hair came to view. Kirishima had a sweet smile on his face. The rest of Class 1-A and the gloomy man are standing with him. Both groups muttered their own ways of greetings.

“Oh, about that,” Isogai drag the words, “E-Class has its own campus.”

“In the middle of wilderness?” Confusion etched on Midoriya’s face.

“Yeah. On top of the mountain.”

Aizawa raised his brow at the information, gut feeling there was something off. With strands of his dark messy hair and the scarf covering his face, no one would notice, in one look, that his eyes roamed around. He looked at each student of Class 3-E. He then faced Karasuma and asked where the ocopus is. The stoic man sighed in distress. Well, that’s a mood. 

“He said he’d look around Musutafu.”

“And you let him?” Since Aizawa was present at that time, he learned about the whole assassination ordeal. To be honest, he’s uncomfortable with this. Young kids trained to kill a dangerous being. There are a lot of questions and criticisms going inside his head, but he chose to keep mum after one look from Nedzu. That chimera is on to something.

“Restraining him is not an option with his speed and brain.” Mr. Karasuma looked straight towards Aizawa’s eyes. “Besides, teaching is something that he takes very seriously.” _Don’t worry, the target won’t escape_ , the Pro Hero could only nod at the indication. This is also one thing he doesn’t understand. Why bother teaching a bunch of kids before blowing up Earth?

“Speaking of that, don’t you have a class to teach?”

“Principal Nedzu approved the students’ request to check in with your class in my period,” The Pro Hero answered. Aizawa does not see the point but he, as well, is curious about this assassination classroom (even if the idea hasn’t sunk in yet). Karasuma raised his brow but didn’t respond. Instead, he turned to the students and led them towards Class 3-E’s own area. The two teachers are silently watching their own problem children chattering as they make their way.

After three minutes, they found themselves surrounded by trees and bushes and in front of them stood two buildings. One two-story which seems to be their new home, and the other surprisingly similar to their own campus but well-managed: wood replaced cement, well-furnished, and a functioning AC. There’s a wide space, a field for their PE. And on that stood a certain blonde, fuming mad.

“What took you so long?!”

“Aren’t you feral early in the morning, Bitch-sensei?” Nakamura grinned, earning her a glare from the blonde.

“On the side note, you look great on your new outfit, Bitch-sensei.” Okano went nearer to the female assassin, assessing her teacher’s clothes. A long-sleeved white top wrapped in a black vest fitted enough to reveal her curves, paired with a black pencil skirt (a red belt securing it). Irina donned a black knee-high sock with a single white strap at the edge and finished the look with brown ankle boots. As usual, both perverts started to drool. Before they could even advance, Sero’s mighty tape came to rescue.

“Nemuri did all the work-” Harsh air cut Irina’s words as Korosensei lands, white plastic bags hanging on his tentacles.

“You.” Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose then sighed. Irina’s irritated voice boomed in the background. Korosensei laughed.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m right on time for homeroom, right students?” Class 3-E nodded, crunched faces sympathizing with their PE teacher. The man could only sigh again then followed his students to their room.

“Oh, seems like we have visitors. Welcome, dear students!” Class 1-A smiled at the octopus, wondering what kind of a teacher he is. (He’s the best huhuhu)

Class 3-E gaped at their classroom. White walls with accents, a very polished floor, thin dirty white curtain flowing in front a big sliding glass window, a podium, chairs arranged in a circle with each row elevated higher than the former, and a black rectangular

“Ritsu?!” A slight whir and buzz then the black screen transitioned to a girl with lilac hair and light blue eyes.

“Everyone!” She squealed and raised an arm to wave her hand. “I miss you!”

Class 3-E immediately crowded her.

“So, that’s Ritsu,” Midoriya whispered among himself, unconsciously analyzing the robot. If she was transferred from the government then it would make sense that her body is filled with weapons, right? Ammunition perhaps, since her physical body can’t be moved because the greenette doesn’t see anything indicating as ‘feet’. “She’s definitely for long-range attacks,” he muttered again.

At one corner, a certain octopus is staring at the said boy, invisible brows rising.

“Mr. Karasuma, how did you find her?” Nagisa asked. Their phones and other devices vanished when they were shifted, leaving them with nothing but their clothes and hidden guns and knives.

“It was also sent by the same source,” the man answered. Class 3-E noted how Mr. Karasuma chose words that wouldn’t leave any detailed information about the meeting. Right, confidentiality (they internally cringed as they remember yesterday). _Guess we must keep it a secret from Class 1-A_. Because of that they didn’t probe on it and decided to just ask again when it’s only them.

When Class 1-A eased up, Yaoyorozu went and introduced herself but-

“Pleasant to meet you. My name is—”

“Momo Yaoyorozu, pleasure to meet you too!” Ritsu smiled. Yaoyorozu blinked in surprise then smiled. “You know me?”

Ritsu blushed and scratched her head. “All of you actually. I might have accidentally connected myself to UA’s server and was able to acquire half of the data stored.” Ritsu awkwardly laughed while everyone gasped.

Aizawa furrowed his brows. _Accidentally?_ Ritsu suddenly turned to him and smiled politely. “Don’t worry Eraserhead, I’ve managed to deflect every confidential data and only obtained basic information. If you’d like, you can send a team to investigate my files.” The Pro Hero nodded. Is this why Nedzu approved of this joint period?

“Okay then. Let’s start the class?” Korosensei asked and went to the podium. Irina and Mr. Karasuma went outside to go to the teacher’s lounge, preparing their own tasks. Aizawa sighed and went beside the octopus, with a safe distance of course.

He stared at his students. “Same arrangement, now go find your seats.”

“Oh, about that,” the octopus suddenly spoke to him. “I think it’s better if your students are in the back rows, it’s safer.”

 _Safer?_ Too tired to even ask, Aizawa turned to his students. “You heard him.”

After every student is settled, the two advisers pulled out their class book. Aizawa is first to call for attendance.

“Aoyama Yuga.”

“Ici.”

Aizawa sighed but still continued.

“Iida Tenya.”

“Here!”

“Koji Koda.”

“…here.”

“Mina Ashido-“

“Here, sensei!”

After every Class 1-A student presented themselves, it’s time for Class 3-E. Class 1-A looked at one another because of the sudden silence. Eyes staring directly ahead and since they are at the back, they can see how each student slowly reached for the green gun on their desks.

“Class monitor, if you would please.” Nagisa nodded at Korosensei.

Anticipation crept to 1-A’s system. The aura is unsettling.

“Stand!” At Nagisa’s command, each student stood in speed, stance holding different types of ammunition. Class 1-A widened their eyes in surprise.

“Attention!” Nagisa instructed again.

Stillness roamed around for a few seconds making everyone hypersensitive. Aizawa himself heard his own heartbeat. After what seemed like an eternity, Nagisa knitted his brow in concentration then yelled.

“Bow!”

Hundreds of bullets fired continuously directed to the octopus. Aizawa was to dodge but realized that none of the shots were coming towards him. Each bullet was perfectly aligned to shoot the octopus only. This is when Aizawa realizes that the kids are really trained.

“Woah!” Class 1-A stood and backed off. They already expected this, but the loud sound of gunshots made them flinched.

“Guys! Look at Ritsu!” Mineta shrieked.

The cute girl had a smile on her face while big types of guns surrounded her, a hundred bullets simultaneously shot. Green codes appeared on the screen, calculating each attack.

“How is he even avoiding those?!” Ojiro exclaimed.

They squint their eyes through the army of bullets charging to see a faint and glitching form of the octopus skipping from left to right, incredibly dodging the bullets. Korosensei doesn’t look like he is fazed, even if the smiling face is constant.

“Oh dear, aren’t you all lively?” He nonchalantly spoke. “Just continue shooting while I take your attendance.”

“This is a role call?!”

“Isogai Yuma.” The name was called, barely heard because of the machines.

“Here,” the student replied.

“My apologies, the gunshots are too loud. Please speak up.”

“Present!”

“Good! Okajima Taiga.”

“Present!”

“Okuda Manami.”

“Present, sensei!” The girl then pulled the slide-back, triggering the gun to shoot once again.

“Kataoka Meg.”

“Here!”

The heroes-in-training could only gape until everyone is called. Class 3-E panted, catching their breaths and relaxing their muscles, the soreness slowly building up. The red circle colored Korosensei’s face once again, one tentacle raised.

“Congratulations! Everyone is present and accounted for!” The octopus beamed. Class 3-E groaned in exhaustion and slumped their bodies on the chair, resting their limbs. Class 1-A quietly sat too, thinking how the whole class open-fired but not a single scratch is seen on the octopus.

Aizawa kneaded his temples. Problem child, problem teacher, problem class.

* * *

Ironically, Aizawa finds himself in sync with the octopus. Both teachers decided to discuss the English language (Bitch-sensei will surely feel offended again. 3-E chuckled at the thought). It may not be his subject but Aizawa is educated enough in the topic since he befriended a linguistic companion. The Pro Hero nodded, expression feigning disinterest as he paid attention to the octopus converse about syntax.

“Here’s the question,” Korosensei announced after a sentence is written on the board. Four tentacles emerged from his sleeves, all colored in their own hue. Three of them are curved in the same form while one is angled in another figure. “Now, which tentacle is not like the other?” The students muffled their answers. “Correct! Looking at the sentence, one word does not belong here. This also applies to-”

“Hey, this is kinda fun,” Ashido whispered to her squad. Sero grinned in agreement. Ashido blinked when she saw her lightning-quirked friend passionately jotting down notes, face crunched in concentration. Sero must have noticed the changes in her expression and turned to where her focus is. Kirishima also glanced when the silence oddly sat on their group. Jiro also turned, which triggered Bakugou to look in curiosity, though the scowl was still there.

For half a minute, all they could do was stare at their friend's head tilting up then down, pen moving without skipping a beat, white pages turned after filled by black strokes of ink. It’s almost as if it’s Midoriya Izuku in bright yellow hair minus the muttering. After another page is occupied, Kaminari finally felt stares digging through his body. He shivered then looked around to find his friends with unreadable expressions.

“Are you guys, okay?”

“No, are you okay?” Mina whispered in disbelief, eyes fixated on his notebook.

Kaminari chuckled, understanding. “I’m amused as well. I expected the tentacles to distract me but oddly enough, the abnormality maintained my attention. Well, if you think about it, who wouldn’t focus on those wriggly limbs.”

Aizawa, having caught the exchange, fell in deep thought. He, himself, expected that students to get side-tracked because of the limbs that kept asking for attention. Not to mention, the octopus is big in size. The Pro Hero did find it childish to use those tentacles but now he realizes why the octopus kept doing it. For one, the octopus is indeed proud of those limbs but he must have thought about how eye catching it is. The Pro Hero could only admit that the octopus is one impressive teacher, fit for education.

“And that is why there’s an error in this sequence.” Korosensei placed the marker down then turned to his class. “Next, let’s try to compose poems. The last few words should be ‘was tentacles all along'.”

“Huh?” Kurahashi exclaimed along with the others.

Kanzaki raised her hand and asked, “Did you say, ‘was tentacles all along’?”

“That’s right. When you’re finished, please pass it up. I’ll be checking your grammar and overall presentation of the beauty of tentacles. I’ll give an example.” The students could only look incredulously at the octopus as he warmed up his voice then attempted to speak in a… philosophical way.

_“Not the storm of the garden’s snow_

_Of flowers moving on_

_But sprouting there instead_

_Was tentacles all along”_

Silence.

More silence.

“Goodness. Do we really have to write about that?”

“Those who can finish may go home.”

Click, bang!

Guns triggered again. Class 1-A even borrowed some knives to be thrown at the octopus.

“It’s the first period, what the heck are you even talking about?!”

“I changed my mind, this is not fun!”

“FYI, creative writing is not strictly bound by the conventions of grammar, you octopus!”

“Come on now, look at these beautiful tentacles. Don’t you have any slithery phrases in mind now? Nurununurunuru”

“You are too noisy!”

“Who the hell can even-”

“Okay, got it!”

A cheerful tone caught their attention. There stood a certain boy with a lightning streak on his hair. On his palm was a paper scribbled in words.

“Oohh,” the octopus express. “Looks like someone is done.”

“Kaminari?” Sero called out to his friend who stood in front. The students could only stare in concern. Aizawa could only blink at the turn of events. Seriousness is etched on his student’s face. Slowly, the boy spoke.

_“The garden today grew something new_

_Light feet, I danced my way through_

_Wind brushed my skin as that flower blooms_

_Back bend, I took a closer look_

_As birds chirped their usual song_

_Oh, how ridiculous It was tentacles all along”_

“Pfft—” Their attention shifted to a certain greenetted, scarred hand hiding his face. His shoulder trembled as he muttered. “Oh goodness, the one time…you’re serious-hahaha-you talked about-hahaha-tentacles-hahaha-”

“The poem was impressive though,” Todoroki remarked as he held his chin.

And with that, laughter ensued leaving Kaminari confused, a certain octopus reprimanding him why the tentacles was ‘ridiculous’ but also complimenting his rhyming skill, and a Pro Hero, too tired to deal with their crap.

 _I spoke too soon_ , Aizawa thought to himself and wished the period to end already. Those tentacles mean trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOH I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS SCENE GOODNESS
> 
> SO KJSJKGDAGDG A few seconds before I deleted the original version of this fic, someone with a username called Sweetstar commented. I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENT, it was a first for me to read such description to this fic that I'm making jsdfhkjdfhkjsd Really, thank you every one for your support!


	9. here comes thy problem

Lunch came and both classes met once again at the cafeteria after Class 1-A went back to their classroom. Each student happily chatted with one another, conversing in hushed tones about each other’s worlds, only to be stopped by a boy with slick blond hair.

“So, it’s true.” The boy smirked, taunting each student. Class 1-A sighed in agony, preparing themselves for what bullshit the blond boy has to offer again.

“Monoma!” A girl with ginger hair called out in distress but the boy did not even bat an eye. Kendo silently cursed and moved faster.

“The proud Class 1-A is acquainted with such lowlifes?”

Midoriya stilled, memories from middle school rushing in. He bit his tongue as he disregarded the brewing bitterness inside him, fervently hoping that the boy would shut up already and leave. Nagisa, having detected a disordered frequency, frowned and cleverly looked for the source (only to raise his brow in interest).

“Monoma, can you _please_ stop antagonizing their class?”

Monoma shrugged. “I’m just asking. Besides, aren’t you also curious about this,” Monoma gestured to Class 3-E the sneered, “Charity event?”

The said class froze except for Karma who only smirked and fumbled with the tip of the bottle that he was drinking.

“Please stop referring to our new friends in such a way,” Iida said, trying his best to be polite but Monoma only laughed, gaining full attention of those who were eating on another table. The noise toned down a bit, a number of people watching a familiar scene yet tenser than ever. Kendo nibbled her bottom lip then took a step to do her usual karate chop on the unhinged boy but immediately paled at the next words.

“Friends? To these worthless scums of society?” Each word emphasized, intended to attack the very core of Class 1-A and Class 3-E.

“How did you quirkless people even get here? Did UA just hit rock bottom? I guess arrogant heroes-in-training weren’t enough so they added useless beings, huh?!” As his voice grew louder, other classes were now looking their way. “None of you deserves your places.” Monoma gritted his teeth, sarcasm steeping to anger and pure hatred. “Why don’t you all do us a favor and disappear? Since there’s quite a number of quirkless people here, I guess the death rates weren’t true, huh? But that’s okay, let’s make it real.” Students gasped at the implication. Shinsou, from the Gen Ed department, immediately pressed send to message the Pro Hero, then watched intently at the scene, prepared to use his quirk when things got out of control.

“After all, if I were a quirkless myself, I’d rather be _dead_ -”

Shinso stood. Screams filled the area as a loud crash hit the place. Glass shards trailed from one of the raised plant beds to the shoes of a smiling redhead. Monoma’s knees buckled when Karma strutted his way to the boy and leaned, eye contact not wavering.

“Seriously? Because I could help you out with that. It’d be messy but real quick.” Karma then reached out the shattered bottle. “How about it? Hmm?”

Kendo grabbed the boy's collar to pull him backwards, afraid of what the redhead would do and afraid for what could happen to the blond. “S-stop it,” she stammered to both. Monoma exploded, pointing a finger to the redhead, hysterical.

“See?! How atrocious! You vile creatures-”

“We get it,” Nakamura clicked her tongue, shifting the attention to her. The girl leaned on her chair and placed both palms on the back of her read. “We’re burdens.”

“Bunch of failures.” Fuwa sipped on her drink.

“There’s a long list of those adjectives but we’re used to it. So, we don’t need you to rub it on our faces, that’s someone’s job already.” 3-E chuckled at Chiba’s statement.

Karma let the bottle drop to the floor making others yelp, then smiled at the shivering boy. “So chill already, we know our places.”

Hurried footsteps caught their attention, heads turned to find a certain Pro Hero, black aura surrounding his figure.

**“Office, now.”**

Aizawa clenched his jaw and glared at the students. The students gulped then followed their teacher. Aizawa turned to the purple haired boy who was currently heading towards them then gave him a grateful nod to which the boy only smiled.

 _I'm gonna need another mug._ Aizawa sighed and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Vanillixe (if you're here hehehe) I ain't forgetting such a sweet person!


	10. monoma time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene is requested by Noa_5. Again, thank you so much for the input and I hope the scene lived up to your expectations djsehfkshjfkj i tried huhuhuhu

Hizashi gave Aizawa a look of encouragement when he and the problem children passed by. I already contacted Nedzu, he signed. Eraserhead just nodded and sighed in distress as he stared at his phone waiting for Vlad King and Karasuma’s response. He can feel the stares from the problem children on his back, wary about him losing control. Aizawa just sighed again, hoping he wouldn’t.

“This feels like a death march,” Kaminari whispered and gulped.

“For once, I agree with you,” Jiro replied, fidgeting her ears.

“Damn, first day but we already made a scene,” Muramatsu muttered.

“E-class things.” Fuwa jokingly rolled her eyes. _There’s that implication again_ , Class 1-A thought.

“Not gonna lie, I didn’t expect it to be Karma… even with his tendencies,” Isogai commented making the redhead grin.

“Why the fuck am I even here when it’s that copycat's fault?”

“Facts Bakubro.”

“Damn, even Kirishima’s pissed.”

“You gotta admit, that was a low blow on Monoma’s part.”

Kendo glanced at him worriedly before looking back at the chattering students. Monoma clenched his jaw and advances but-

-with a big crowd like theirs, no one noticed how a certain blonde boy was pulled by a blue haired teen to an empty corner. And if a certain redhead did manage to notice? Well, he only smirked.

Monoma was about to cursed but then, azure eyes dulled in emotion pierced his soul. The air froze, still and cold. He shuddered a shaky breath. His lips wobbled as he struggled to let out his voice but none came out as pressure kept adding on and on in the already heavy atmosphere. The petite teen continued to stare at him making his stomach churn. Darkness slowly consumed Monoma’s vision. His mind slowly muted the noise around him with the exception of one word that continually rang in his ear.

Danger.

_Danger._

**Danger.**

**_Villia-_**

Monoma shook his head and gritted his teeth, refusing to let _such a person_ look down on him. _Fucking useless-_

**“Don’t.”**

Monoma stilled at the boy’s voice. He slowly moved his head upward, only to find the retreating figure of the blue haired teen. He gulped and quickly inhaled when the boy was finally gone.

_Don’t._

Monoma fisted his palm and bit his lips in frustration. He shut his eyes, wanting to scream.

When he came back to the group, he tried his best to avoid Kendo and Vlad King’s stares.

* * *

Aizawa prides himself as a keen observer. He may not be like ~~his~~ the problem child when it comes to analysis, but he is smart enough to at least know the gist of it all. The seething blond boy in front of him is obviously angry but those glaring eyes are glistening with unshed tears. The clock ticked waiting for a certain octopus to show up. Murmurs from Class 1-A and Class 3-E continued as the Pro Hero took his time to stare at the said boy who is surprisingly quiet.

_Frustrated, mad, upset… oh? Hurt-_

_-surprised-_

Monoma nearly fell from the chair when a gust of wind followed by a blur of yellow passed beside him. The boy could only gape at the yellow octopus behind Aizawa, who is now clenching his jaw in irritation at the stack of papers that flew. Vlad King eye’s widened.

“Wh-what?”

“Korosensei.” Class 3-E greeted with some of the Class 1-A students. They were already accustomed to his speed as he annoyingly flaunted it during that one joint period. Aizawa sighed. What is it with yellow and their need for flashiness? First Present Mic, then All Might, and now… Aizawa raised his brow. The octopus was looking grim. There’s a dark expression on that bright flesh. Something tells Aizawa to just sit and watch, and so he did. Good thing Vlad King noticed it too.

“Monoma Neito, right? From Class 1-B?” Koro Sensei inquired. 1-A was a bit taken aback from the seriousness in his voice. 3-E, knowing that this is one of _those_ moments, kept quiet. Monoma clicked his tongue, feigning nonchalance - ignoring the way his fingers trembled - before opening his mouth.

“Yeah, what about it?”

The octopus hummed at the boy’s reaction and paused for a few seconds. “In a way, you remind me of my students from Class 3-E when I first met them.” Said class blinked in confusion at the mention. Aizawa knitted his brow. The boy scoffed at the declaration, very offended. That pathetic class? Monoma tauntingly laughed, a stingy feeling building and was to comment with a snarky statement when the octopus talked again.

“A stray.”

 _What the hell?_ Everyone can't help but think. Monoma opened his mouth to talk but was caught too off guard to speak. Aizawa mentally face-palmed. What was he expecting?

“An empty compass; nothing but a capsule.”

“Spare me with the sugarcoated words and just slap it on my face that I’m useless.” Monoma spats, ignoring the way the Pro Heroes stared at him with an expression he can’t read. Damn students and teachers thinking he's weak. The other students blinked at the rawness of his voice. They never expected this vulnerability to the constantly proud boy.

“You misunderstood. I never said that you are useless.”

“Then what the hell-”

“You’re lost.”

Silence.

“You are walking on the wrong path for whatever destination you have in mind. And it’s reckless because you are aware but then again that makes you strong because you’re fighting it with all that you have. Still a reckless decision though.”

“I-”

“It’s unfair, isn’t it?”

And with that one sentence, Monoma is reminded again of how _flawed - unfair -_ everything is. Born with a silver spoon means expectations are shoved down in young minds. He remembers the obvious disappointment when his quirk was first discovered. How could he be a hero when it’s a quirk for sidekicks? A quirk that depended on others. Even more disappointment when he landed on 1-B (which he already accepted because no matter how much he denies, he cares for his classmates...friends). Not to mention the recognition their class barely gets. How they ignore the strengths of Class 1-B. How they are always a substitute. Just second-

Vlad King worries as he watched how the color slowly drained from his student’s crestfallen face. Kendo reaches out to rub the boy’s shoulders which made Monoma snap out of his thoughts, though the heavy feeling still lingers inside.

"The world will always be filled with injustice,” Korosensei spoke once again. His words weighed knowledge of unwanted secrecy. How does he know? Monoma could only glance at him weakly. The octopus let out a smile and damn, it feels comforting to be at the receiving end. “If you have time to give up or hold a grudge against that injustice, then use that time to enjoy battling those injustices instead.” Monoma felt a lump in his throat.

_Shit-_

“The same thing goes with all of you right here and the others out there.”

It’s odd and quite scary how Korosensei can lift up a burden they unconsciously carried.

“None of you dear students are perfect and have plenty of problems needed to work through, but we as your teachers,” The octopus gestured to both Pro Heroes who had a small smile on their faces. “-are always sure to remind our students to never let those obstacles stop them.”

And with that, tears fell with relief.

Vlad King went to Korosensei and softly said, “Thank you.”

Korosensei giggled but replied “I know you also did what you could to lift their spirits up.”

The Pro Hero smiled, “Still, thank you. Do you mind if I quote your words to the rest of my students? It was quite the saying,” he said teasingly.

“Sure, just make sure to add citations.” They both laughed.

 _What the hell_ , Aizawa stared but shrugged it off. It was a precious moment after all.

“Uhm…” Both students from 1-B turned to see the class representatives of 1-A.

“What?” Monoma said out of reflex but the usual spite is gone.

“We’re sorry for not noticing,” Momo carefully started.

Kendo smiled at them while Monoma muttered “Whatever.”

“On behalf of my class-”

“-It’s fine-”

“-I would to apologize for disregarding-”

“God, I already said it’s fine!”

Monoma looked away, one hand on his head as he averted their gazes. “And,” he gulped, “I’m sorry too.”

Monoma gotta admit that the smiles he got in return was not as disgusting as he thought it would be. Though he still frowned when some were crying.

“Manly tears, manly tears.” Kirishima sniffled making others chuckle.

“So superiority complex, huh?” Karma advances. Iida was about to stop him but Nagisa looked at him and shook his head. Monoma and Kendo flinches. Karma stopped his tracks, hands inside his pockets. “You know, hard work beats talent when talent doesn’t work hard.” Karma turned to go back but not before grinning and saying “Take it from someone who's talented.” Monoma’s fingers may be itching to punch the boy in front of him but there’s something mixed in his feelings.

Korosensei giggled to himself as he felt the boy’s bloodlust. Aizawa stared at the octopus.

“I know we only met today and it wasn’t really on good terms but,” Kanzaki shyly said. “I used to get so stressed about how other people saw me. I always second-guessed myself. But then Koro Sensei made me realize: It’s all about doing the best with what you have. Being true to the person you are on the inside.” Kendo chuckled at the flustered look on her classmate’s face.

“...Thanks.”

“Aww,” Nakamura cooed.

“Group hug!”

“Hey-wait-don’t-”

“Oi, you extras better not---”

Children’s laughter mixed with angry protests from both blondes filled the air.

“This doesn’t mean we are friends,” Monoma manages to declare. They all laughed again and turned to a certain octopus that laughed with them.

“Having enemies is not bad. With a number of people challenging you, it’s a reminder that you are powerful enough to rival with someone. Think of it that way.”

If they all saw a genuine smile on the blonde’s face, no one commented on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since idk how things will go down in a detailed manner, I would love to write your requests or suggestions if it fits the plot I have in mind :)))


	11. an action to take

Nagisa awkwardly scratched the back of his neck when he noticed the stares of disbelief.

“Did… did,” Kaminari stuttered. “Did Monoma just _hug_ you?”

Nagisa could only chuckle as a response and glance at the door where the 1-B students with their adviser left. The bluenette himself wasn’t expecting when the blonde boy pulled him on one corner and gave him an abrupt hug with a hurried whisper of “Thanks for not letting those thoughts get to me,” then proceeded to walk out. Kendo waved at them, bidding them goodbye before closing the door. Nagisa smiled to himself, thankful that the boy was smart enough to understand his actions a while ago.

A knock on the door halted their conversations. The door opened and revealed the purple haired teen, who was taken aback by the people inside, “Oh,” he said monotonously. “I thought,” Shinso coughed when he noticed the octopus. “Uhm, I'll just come back later.”

“No it’s fine. We were about to leave,” Momo spoke and ushered her classmates and 3-E to go outside. Shinso awkwardly smiled and distanced himself so the students could walk out. He nodded at Midoriya who gave him a shy wave.

“Uh,” he dumbly said again, noticing a certain octopus staring at him. Aizawa heaved a sigh and glared at the octopus. Korosensei chuckled and went out too, flaunting his speed once again.

“I just wanted to check if things are already settled,” Shinso explained his appearance. Aizawa looked at the boy with hidden fondness before answering and giving him a brief explanation of what happened. He thanked him again for his actions to which the boy blushed and tried to shrug it off.

“So, that’s the flying octopus everyone’s talking about,” Shinso stated carefully. Aizawa raised his brow, understanding the hidden implication. The boy is smart, always catching up on things. The Pro Hero weighed the pros and cons : should he tell? In the end, Aizawa just nodded and didn’t comment on it to not expand the conversation. Shinso visibly frowned but Aizawa just gave him a tired look. After a bit of chattering,the boy left.

Shinso’s quirk. Just a few words and the octopus--- Aizawa shakes his head remembering the boy’s dream to become a hero even with the countless discrimination against his quirk. Having experienced the same thing, the Pro Hero wouldn’t want to risk it. If they asked the teen to use his quirk to _kill_ \--- Aizawa just sighed.

* * *

“Koro Sensei.”

The octopus turned to look at his students. Kataoka coughed before muttering a soft ‘thank you’ but before the girl could even finish, the octopus… cried.

“Woah!”

“What the hell?”

“I told you this was a bad idea!”

Korosensei continued to hug his students, barely letting out audible words. Tears streamed down his face. Mina laughed at 3-E’s pained expressions. [Korosensei Weakness : Acts like a mother]

“Darn it, Korosensei-”

“-I’m just so proud of you dear students for standing up for yourselves.” 3-E stilled. The octopus placed them down, the letter X marked his face. “Though, self-degradation is a big no.” The octopus sighed. “I understand that you’re used with such treatment but their opinions don’t matter, especially if it is not true. Kunugigaoka High built an unfair system, that is the issue.”

Someone coughed. Jiro rubbed her cheeks before speaking. “If you don’t mind us asking, can you explain it to us? Because we keep getting these hints of… well, discrimination.”

3-E looked at one another, Korosensei smiled at them. And with that, they opened up. As each word left the mouths of 3-E, 1-A could only hold their breath. It was horrible and all they could do was cry with them. In the end, a big cuddle pile was formed in the living room.

Midoriya smiled as he heard the laughter muffled by the walls. Nakamura and Karma were recounting embarrassing stories of Korosensei. The octopus was ignored as he kept on protesting. _Where the hell did those slogans come from?_ Midoriya inhaled the cold air and eyed the full moon centering the dark freckled sky. 3-E stories reminded him of his own. He bit back a sob. Midoriya inhaled again, trying to calm himself when he felt himself getting lifted… again.

“Wh-wha-what?”

Something squishy squeezes his cheeks and Midoriya could only let out shock noises. Because of the sudden attack, One For All was activated and Midoriya panicked. Thank goodness for Korosensei’s speed and the tentacles were already gone before Midoriya could break bones. Whose? Well, we already know.

“Ah, I knew I recognized that.”

“Uh, Korosensei?” Baffled, Midoriya manages to ask.

“It’s All Might’s quirk isn’t it?"

“How...how did you-?”

The octopus only smiled.

“Tell me, Midoriya, Why do you want to be the number one hero?”

* * *

“If it bothers you that much, why aren’t you doing anything?”

Bakugou gave the smurf boy a pointed look, threatening the bluenette to mind his own business but pigtails just shrugged and gestured at the two figures the blonde boy was staring at. Bakugou clicked his tongue, frustration for being ignored by a damn extra. Nagisa mentally sighed at the fuming boy. He sure is emotionally constipated. A ticking bomb, Nakamura says. The petite teen secretly looked at the person beside him. When the 1-B student named Monoma was making a scene at the cafeteria, a dissonance caught his attention. Imagine Nagisa’s surprise when he detected it from the explosive teen. What intrigued him more was when he felt Midoriya’s. The assassin-in-training realized both have a connection when the two were quietly disturbed during the conversation a while ago.

“They’d always grab the opportunity to remind us how we’re the bottom of the hierarchy,” Nagisa told them as each confessed. “Students and teachers were alike so we only had ourselves,” he continued then blinked. He slowly paid attention to the distraught expression of the freckled boy. “It-” Naigsa felt a lump in his throat as the scene after that one school assembly replayed in his head. “-was pretty intense.” He awkwardly chuckled, hoping to lighten up their dark expressions. “There were these two guys who’d constantly pick on me.” His focus shifted to a certain blonde teen. “One time they cornered me after a school gathering and threatened to kill ‘cause I wasn’t speaking up after they verbally abused me. Not to mention, the other students were watching with grins on their faces.”

“Oh…” was all Yaoyorozu could say. She lifted both arms to cover her face.

“Don’t worry, I gave them quite the scare afterwards.” Nagisa smiled while Korosensei laughed.

 _They seem to go a long way back_ , he thought to himself after carefully observing the way Bakugou scowled at Midoriya’s direction. Nagisa kept quiet beside the teen, also watching the octopus converse to the greenette. Midoriya’s flustered look and frantic hand movements made Nagisa wonder, and slightly worried, what they were talking about.

“You do the same shit for a decade, it becomes second nature.” Nagisa felt his heart almost drop when the boy spoke. What the hell- “It ain’t gonna be easy to do things differently. This isn’t a fucking recipe you can just change on a fucking whim. Hell , people get sick just ‘coz of a change in environment, imagine your entire world view turning.”

Nagisa blinks.

”And even if it were easy, what the hell am I supposed to start with?”

Bakugou clenched his jaw then turned to look, only to hope that he didn’t. “The fuck? Why the hell do you look like that?” Eyes widened, jaws dropped, smurf boy was gaping at him. Nagisa wants to roll his eyes. _You just ranted that deep shit out of nowhere_. He slowly closed his mouth. Okay, that was quite embarrassing. _Yep, definitely a ticking bomb. Dude just exploded depression._

“I never pegged you as a mindful person.”

“Huh?!”

Nagisa shrugs. “You have a reckless attitude. Anyway, at least you are self-aware of whatever you did.” Bakugou just glared at him. “Just don’t prolong it. Time can heal or ruin.” The explosive teen was about to comment about this sappy shit but scoffed when the dude name Karma was currently heading towards them. Bakugou clicked his tongue again and replied “Whatever.” One more look at the octopus and nerd before he went to his room. Nagisa raises his brow at the sudden exit of the boy. Red hue invaded his peripheral vision so Nagisa tilted his head to greet his friend.

“Hey, Karma! What’s up?”

Karma grinned and gestured at the retreating figure of the blonde teen.

“His stress levels apparently.”

Nagisa snorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


	12. Studying Time

“Simultaneously train your brain and body.” Aizawa tilted his head to look back at them, eyebags and stubble more prominent than ever.

“That’s it,” he dismissed his class.

Once the Pro Hero slid the door closed, “I haven’t been studying!” Kaminari and Ashido yelled contemporaneously, electricity frantic while acid is at ease.

The heroes-in-training only have a week left before their final exam which includes both written and practical tests to assess the student’s improvements.

“Indeed, there’s been a lot of events,” Tokoyami affirmed with a puzzled expression. He had landed 14th in their midterm examination. Koda nodded as Satou declares how the final exam is nothing like the midterms since it didn’t cover that much. Also, with the events of school championship, the weeklong internships, and the Stain incident for those who have been affected, also the thing with Class 3-E-

-which is a whole different section because that shit is divided into the hazardous first meeting also known as The War Between and Within Tentacles, that one slithery joint period, screenplay at Lunchrush’s cafeteria featuring redhead’s bottle of invitation to death and the verge of expulsion, reality check at the office, and the open forum-

-not everyone had the time to open up their notes and replenish their young minds with letters and numbers of wisdom.

“Are they dead?!” Kayano squeals after guaranteeing that what she nearly tripped over is a human body (It was Kaminari) and not some trash someone left on the floor, irresponsibly. 3-E was definitely not expecting almost unconscious bodies scattered in the living room with opened notebooks and pen caps surrounding each person. Some had smothered inks on their fingers and wrists. Some had sticky notes on their forehead or cheek.

“We were just studying,” Midoriya, one of those who were completely fine, responded with an awkward smile. Todoroki is sitting beside him, his hand busy scribbling an equation Ectoplasm had assigned to review. Asui and Uraraka are currently having a conversation about an old narrative about the Pre-Quirk era that Cementoss had recommended them to read. Though Uraraka can barely keep up since she’s also sprawled on the floor, almost slurring her words. Iida, on the other hand, is watching over Hagakure because who knows if she’s _really_ studying.

“Studying but the stu is silent?”

“Ha ha ha, very funny, Maehara.”

“Damn Nakamura, let me live.”

Nakamura stared at him, unimpressed. Maehara raised both of his arms. "No pun intended, swear."

Yaoyorozu then appeared with a tray of teacups and acknowledged the present students from 3-E with an elegant smile. She tapped each to wake up as she made her way so they could continue their study session.

“Huuhh..?” Ashido lazily lifted her head, awareness still slipping. Yaoyorozu chuckled fondly and placed the cups at the empty space on the table. Iida thanked the girl before sipping some tea on one of the cups to calm his nerves. Although the pages are turning, the girl isn’t responding to Iida’s questions. Midoriya couldn't help but snicker.

“If Bakugou was here…” Sero trailed off. The boy was ten times feral as usual, probably at the peak of his anger and none of them wanted to aggravate the boy even more. So when said boy stomped his way directly to his room with a quick death glare at them before the elevator closed, they let him be. Sero shook his head, remembering about the horrors in their study sessions with the explosive boy. Don’t get them wrong, the blonde boy is a great mentor and knows exactly what to do whenever they get stuck on a certain topic. The only problem is… well… he’s Bakugou. But yeah, they love him for that.

“Yaomomo, you’re a godsend but do we have coffee?”

“For some reason, Kirishima and caffeine doesn’t sit right with me,” Kayano muttered urging a laugh from Nagisa and Nakamura. The redhead turned to them and gasped, “I take offence on that.”

“Your crocs beg to differ.”

“Unprovoked!” Kirishima gasps again.

“Kayano, who hurt you?” Nakamura wheezes.

“Now that we have established that such brewed drink isn’t fit for Kirishima’s aesthetic-”

“-Hey!-”

“-can we continue our study session now?”

“Jiro, you wound me,” Kirshima said with a blank expression. Jiro didn’t bat an eye and spoke. “Just wake Jamming-whey beside you.”

Kirishima turns to Yaoyorozu.

“One cup of depresso please.”

* * *

“Mathematics was fine until it decided to have a collaboration with the alphabet,” Ashido whines.

“Just one more equation,” Midoriya encourages the girl. Ashido turned to greenette’s round eyes brightly staring at her with palms fisted. Ashido sighs, is Aoyama around because she swears there are sparkles floating around that cute freckled face of his.

[Aoyama is currently in front of one of his mirrors, appreciating his beauty. At his own room, Shoji shakes his head remembering the dazzling boy’s insistence of being carefree when he had landed 18th on the midterm.]

“You are a force to be reckoned with,” Ashido defeatedly said and grabbed the pen once again . Midoriya blinks in confusion.

[Ashido would later find herself confronted by Kirara and Tokoyami, each had a hand on her shoulder. “We approve,” Dark Shadow said.]

“I am distressed,” Kaminari declares.

“Like ripped jeans. I cannot."

Midoriya turned to him.

“Let’s work hard, g-guys! We all need to go to the training camp, okay?”

Just like Ashido, Kaminari could only continue.

* * *

“We failed you.”

Midoriya dysfunctions as Kaminari and Ashido faced him, their faces shadowed with darkness… despair. Satou, Sero, Kirishima and the two mourn for their grades below the passing point. Buried with tears of failure.

“Everyone… we look forward to…”Ashido chokes back a sob. “-hearing your stories from the training camp.”

“You never know,” Midoriya immediately comforted them. “There might be a surprise ending.” [Gahd, im on my feels. ‘Surprise!’ *cries*] Sero closed his eyes, placing a hand on the greenette’s shoulder.

“Stop it, Midoriya.”

The boy turned to look at him.

“It won’t happen if you say it,” Sero continued.

The illusion of purple and black swirls enveloped Kaminari’s slouched figure.

“Failure to pass the test means exclusion from the training camp and attendance to extra classes” Dread… just dread. “And we didn’t clear the practical. If you don’t get it-” Said boy suddenly advanced to Midoriya, a finger darted towards the greenette’s forehead. “-then you’re dumber than a monkey!”

“Waah!”

“Calm down and stop that,” Sero scolded.

The door slid open with too much force. Aizawa appeared, bored and irritated.

“When the bell rings, take your seat.”

Silence immediately swarmed the room and each student is now behaving on their seats, perfect posture and all.

“About the final exams,” the Pro Hero said after settling at the teacher’s desk. “Some had unfortunately failed.”

The five winced, pain… just pain.

“Therefore the forest training camp,” Aizawa devilishly grinned. “Will be attended by everyone!”

_“It’s a surprise ending!”_

“We can really go?!” Kirishima assures excitedly.

“Really?” Ashido had tears collecting on her eyes.

“Yeah.” Aizawa affirmed. “No one really failed the written exam but Satou, Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero failed the practical exam.”

“Just as I thought,” Sero mumbled then face palmed. “A clear doesn’t mean a pass.”

“So when you said that you would really beat us up,” Ojiro spoke.

Aizawa turned to the student sitting in front of him and replied. “It was to pressure you. The training camp is a strengthening camp. Those who failed must increase their strength there. It’s what you call ‘reasonable falsehood’.”

_“Reasonable falsehood?!”_

“But,” Aizawa gave the five a sharp look. “Failure is still failure. Those who failed will be having a cram class while we are there.”

The five deflated.

* * *

“At least, we are all going together,” Ojiro said to them, his bag on his shoulder. The bell just rang ending their final period and students can finally go home and rest.

“If it’s a weeklong strengthening camp, I’m sure we’ll have a lot of things to do,” Shoji adds.

“Well, tomorrow is a free day so why don’t we have some fun time before hell training?” Hagakure offered. They agreed, some had excitement bubbling in.

“Right, let’s ask 3-E if they would like to come,” Uraraka suggested.

Others agreed but some had things to do. Bakugou just didn’t want to deal with any of it which made Kirishima worry even more because his best friend isn’t doing well recently. So, the boy with a hardening quirk opted to walk with the boy home so they could have a talk. One look at their squad and the others understood, giving him encouraging smiles.

“Tell Blasty that we’re here to help with whatever brooding thoughts he’s in, okay?” Ashido whispered. Kirishima chuckled and nodded.

“Be careful on your way home,” Sero reminded them. Kaminari rolled his eyes and mouthed “what a mother hen” which earned him a pinch on his waist. This led the electric boy to yell in pain and ask for help. Bakugou raised his brow at them for the commotion. They just averted their gazes.

Since Iida could not accompany them (it's part of his duties, he said) because he had to visit his brother (same with Todoroki visiting his mother), there was a bit of an issue (seriously Iida) only to be settled when Yaoyorozu offered to come with them. Ashido and Uraraka hugged the girl showing their gratitude.

“Yaomomo!” They cried.

After they exchanged their goodbyes, the group consisting of Ashido, Uraraka, Aoyama, Kaminari, Sero, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Mineta, and Jiro went to the forest (quite the odd group). Questions arose as the place was devoid of voices, only the sound of nature greeted them. The sun is slowly making its way down dimming the world. If others were in their predicament, no one could blame the heroes-in-training for having shivers of fear as they were not expecting a halloween treat just by visiting their new friends. But one of them had been dreaming for a moment like this.

“Boo.”

Kaminari and Mineta hugged each other when a voice out of nowhere sounded behind them.

“Hagakure!” They whined. The girl just laughed causing the others to snicker. Aoyama suddenly went to the front and looked at them with his version of an attractive smile, flipped his hair, then spoke. Oh right, before posing too.

“N’ayez pas peur, mes amis. Let me bring light to this dark time.” And with that, he sparkled.

“Hail Aoyama, Bringer of Light,” Ashido and Kaminari praised. Now, they can walk confidently.

Once they were at the hallway…

“It’s a bit windy isn’t it?” Kaminari commented when he opened the door. His jaw suddenly dropped, making Midoriya and the others curious (and worries) as to what made him have such a reaction. Aoyama raises his brow and models his way to open the door fully. The group could only stare.

There are at least _30 Korosensei_ glitching around the room.

“Oh!” Kurahashi exclaimed then waved at their visitors. “You guys are here!” They waved back too, still at awe with the situation.

“You spelled this word wrong, dear student.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed again, facing her notebook this time. She immediately corrected the error when she realized. Korosensei showcased the red hue. “Are they having a one-on-one session with Korosensei?” Midoriya deduces, tone laced with amazement. “He even had different headbands for each student,” Yaoyozu noticed. “The one for Terasaka is interesting.”Having heard his name, he closes his eyes in irritation, desperately avoiding the Naruto headband on the octopus.

“Woah!” Korosensei’s head suddenly bended on one side.

_“He can do that?!”_

“Karma, no surprise assassination!” Korosenei’s voice echoed, his clones speaking too. Karma had his tongue out, obviously messing with the octopus as his arm is strecthed, palm clutching a knife directed at the octopus. “All my images are distorted when I try to dodge your attack.”

“I’m surprised he’s not tired,” Midoriya comments again. The octopus turned to them. “Don’t worry, dear student. I have a clone resting outside.” And that’s when they noticed a long chair situated at the windows, a glitching octopus reading a book, a straw attached from the coconut to his teeth.

“......”

* * *

“The mall?”

“Yeah!” Ashido responded with glee, especially since she learned that 3-E are also going to the training camp. [It was time to prepare a plan for their assassination once again.]

“Apologies for intervening but I’ve actually requested for the pool to be opened for tomorrow. If you’d like, I could ask Mr. Aizawa for your class to join?”

Glitters surrounded Ashido and Mineta at Korosensei's offer.

“Yes please!”


	13. Pool Time

“Bikinis, bikinis, bikinis,” someone muttered at one corner causing discomfort for those who can hear. Mineta mindlessly closed his own locker after organizing his clothes. His eyes hazed as he let his imagination run wild. Okajima giggled beside him which encouraged the unsettling atmosphere at the locker room even more.

“I know, bro. I know,” he spoke, nodding his head. His nose was bleeding while Mineta drools. Both of them then shared a knowing look and as they were about to grin at each other to do a high-five, a sharp pang of pain resonated at the back of their heads. 

“Isogai!” They whined. _Deja vu?_ Mineta thought to himself. He crossed his arms at the boy in front of him and his bro, the culprit of smacking the heck out of their skulls. 

Isogai just smiled at them, both hands at his hips. The duo gulped. If we look at the top of the list for things to watch out for, one of it is making Isogai angry. One does not wish to provoke wrath from the pure ones. 

“Good.” Isogai beamed when the two quietened then walked away. 

1-A turned to Iida.

 _“Mineta!"_ Isogai's voice is suddenly heard. Mentioned boy flinched. " _How do I get this off- why is it so sticky?!”_

Iida looks back to 1-A. “I can help you with that,” he said, loud enough for Isogai to hear outside, then walked away.

“Did we just witness Iida being petty?”

“He’s a grudgeful man,” Todoroki voiced out.

Midoriya suddenly coughed. “Truly, he is,” he silently agreed.

Hosu memories~

* * *

“You guys are late,” Nakamura greeted the boys.

The girls were lined up behind her, stretching. They donned dark-colored swimwear, the one piece body suit they wear for school related water-based activities. Oh, how disappointed the two were.

 _“_ _What are those swimsuits, man. Wear a bikini c’mon,”_ the two cried inside their heads. But when it sunk into them that the tight fabric revealed their curves, Mineta glowed in content while Okajima took out a huge-ass camera from god-knows-where.

_“Let’s go!”_

The still water splashed small portions up then down when it gravitated because of the sudden intrusions, from students diving or just simply walking to the deeper floors. 

“Nagisa, you…”

The bluenette turned to where the voice came from that called out his name.

“You’re a boy?” Nakamura asked.

“You just found out?!” _And why the hell are you crying?!_

“You can’t blame her,” Ashido replied, also looking amazed. Nagisa sighs, exhausted. Especially when he heard Karma’s laugh.

“Midoriya.” Iida handed out a can of drink to his friend who just got out of the water. The greenette looked at him. Iida grinned. “Take a break. I observed you using this as an opportunity to train your stamina. I admire your tenacity.”

Midoriya grinned back and chuckled at the compliment. “Thanks, Iida,” he said for both the drink that he accepted and for the praise.

“Plus Ultra, right?”

“I’ll show you Plus Ultra. Oi!”

“Kacchan!” 

“Sorry for being late!” Kirishima emerged beside the seething blonde teen, who looks like he’s on his way to bury Iida and Midoriya. “It took some time convincing Bakugou to come along.” 

“Hey, damn Deku!”

 _This is not what I meant when I advised you to talk to him, Bakubro._ Kirishima shook his head, feeling betrayed because it seems all the Nobel prize-worthy pieces of advice he gave all came into the wrong ear. He sighed then smiled. _At least, he’s trying._

“Let’s settle things once and for all.”

Kirishima almost cried. 

“Why don’t we see who can swim the fastest, huh?!”

 _I take it back. I wish the heavens are with you, Bakubro. I hope you heal from your clogged emotions._ Kirishima prayed for his friend.

“Sounds fun, Kacchan! Hey guys, wanna join?”

_Thank heavens for Midoriya and his pure soul._

And so, the battle began. Quirks weren’t used since they had quirkless friends, which was completely fine, since they might cause damage if they do. Even though they are still inside the school, they wouldn’t want to abuse the liberty to use their quirks.

“Koda, you can do it!”

“Sugino, use them wrists to paddle!”

“Screw you!” Sugino flipped Sugaya off making others laugh.

“Aoyama, stop sunbathing!” Iida reprimanded the teen who was simply floating on his lane.

“Laisse-moi tranquille.”

“Guys, I’m not gonna do it.” Kaminari said for the nth time. “No quirks, remember?”

“But-” 

“I’m appalled by your view of self-control which apparently excludes me.”

“Get rekt Sero!”

The students' hysterics filled the air. With the help of Ritsu, scoring was a lot easier. In the end, Bakugou won.

“Take that, you extras!”

Trust the explosive teen to win out of spite… nah who are we kidding, the dude’s talented at birth.

* * *

Asui and Hagakure cheered loudly as they could. Uraraka grinned at the motivation before preparing her legs to jump, both hands raised to bat the ball back to the opposing team. Okano, ever the athletic girl, accepted her challenge with a smug look, effortlessly moving her limbs to slam the ball with a force that led the ball to dive into the water. Nakamura and Fuwa applauded when Ritsu announced the additional points for their team. Ashido squeals delightfully at her talented members. Uraraka pouted for the defeat but laughed at her friends’ excitement.

“Here you go!” Yaoyorozu served. Kanzaki panicked for a moment when the ball’s trajectory is headed towards her space but manages to hit the ball up, though not to the direction she hoped it would go.

“Sorry!” She immediately said.

“That’s fine!” Kataoka appeared beside her, face dripping wet. Her arms stretched to smack the ball up again, just enough for it to bounce to the other team.

“Thanks!” Kanzaki smiles for the cover-up. Kataoka winked at her.

“Don’t get ahead of ourselves,” Jiro teasingly said and leaned, supporting her body when she moved her ear jack to strike the ball. It was a hit with the perfect force for it to land at the space of the other team without any trouble. Her team cheered.

“What a fierce battle,” Tokoyami complimented. 

“Not that it’s not a good thing but I’m surprised Mineta bothered to leave,’ Shoji said once he noticed how long the purple boy was out. Bathroom break the stout teen said.

“Guess his bladder couldn’t contain it any longer,” Satou replied.

“Oh wait, he’s here.” Kaminari sees the small figure of his friend then waved. “Mineta, hey- yo, man. You’re irked. Anything wrong?” 

Mineta had a frown on his face but simply shrugged. The four looked at one another because of the purple boy’s response. Shoji raised his brow when one of his arms caught sight of the stain of yellow dusts on the boy’s purple head. He was about to ask when out of nowhere, a high pitched sound - a shrill, if that’s the term - nearly made the students deaf.

“Kimura, don’t run along the poolside!” The octopus scolded then whistled again. “You’d risked falling down. It’s dangerous!”

“I’m… I’m sorry?”

Oh right, the octopus is there.

They all turned to see him sitting, elevated because of the height of the ladder chair. The octopus is wearing a red and white striped cloth with a red cap on his round head. He had a whistle hanging on his neck and one tentacle held a brown thing that seemed like a kick board.

Another whistle. “Kurahashi and Hara! Don’t hold your breath for too long when underwater. If you stay under for too long, you might drown!” Whistle. “Okajima, I’m confiscating your camera!” Whistle. “Hazama, don’t just read. Go and swim!”

Whistle. Whistle. Whistle.

He's... he's so annoying. The students sighed. People like him do exist. They think they can control everything just because they were the reason for something. They really should’ve just ignored him. Sighs again. Their gratefulness is diminished by his attitude.

“You darn octopus! Quit it already!”

“Tell him Bakugou!”

“I’ll let you encourage him this time, Nakamura.”

“Please don’t be so rigid, Korosensei.” Kurahashi crouched down to gather some water. “Otherwise, I’ll splash you!” She giggled and did what she said.

SPLASH.

“What was that blood-curdling shriek about?”

A second of silence.

“Karma, don’t shake it! I’ll fall into the water!” Korosensei reprimanded the boy who is currently shaking the chair, ecstatic to be the reason why the octopus lost composure and arrogance. His joyful giggles loud for everyone to hear how blissful he finds this moment.

“I’m serious!”

“I’ll fall!”

“I beg of you!”

With the continuous begging, 3-E couldn’t help but join Karma. 1-A just stares, torn if they should help the students or the teacher. 

_“Koro Sensei…’_

_“He can’t swim!”_

Midoriya takes in the astonished looks on 3-E. “This might be the most useful information to date,” he heard Nagisa mutter under his breath. Midoriya’s eyes widened.

“And here I thought you were going to swim because of that kickboard,” Mimura said and pointed at one of Korosensei’s tentacles. “This is not a kickboard,” the octopus replied and lifted the brown thing for everyone to see. “It’s a pancake!”

_“That’s actually food?!”_

“Oh? What’s this?” Yada squatted to pick up a piece of paper. Korosensei suddenly spluttered weird noises. His actions intrigued the students more. The girl flipped the white sheet to see its content only to drop it again after a few seconds of reading. Okano silently hoisted herself from the pool to the cemented floor to get the paper since she was nearest. Anxiety entered the room when they saw how the girl turned red in anger, her fingers just about to crumple it.

“What is the meaning of this?” The girl calmly asks but her eyes glinted pure rage and… disappointment. The list consisted of what seemed like a harmless series of letters and numbers but those codes are easily understandable for girls.

“Wait! I didn’t do this!”

“Then what’s your alibi?” Hayami crossed her arms. Her indifference is intimidating.

“An alibi?”

“You just appeared now, where were you?” The girl questions. Her tone sharpened even more. “And what were you doing?”

“Well,” The octopus looked up. “I was moving up and down the heights of 10,000 to 30,000 meters shaking my seasoned fries.”

_“Who can prove that!”_

Nakamura scoffed and clicked her tongue. “You’re not taking this seriously, huh?”

“This is bad.” Sugino winced.

“I can’t believe this. Even 1-A?” Kataoka shakes her head.

_“Pervert.”_

“B-but-”

Karma laughed. “Y’all made him speechless.”

“Karma, this is serious,” Nagisa rebuked the boy. He just grinned and continued. “Are sure he did it? Besides, we have other suspects too, y’know?” He motioned.

“Yo! I didn’t do it! I was with Terasaka’s gang.” Okajima raised both arms. Yoshida and Muramatsu nodded while Terasaka rolled his eyes and said “Yeah, baldie’s with us since the race.” Karma hummed and walked towards the smallest among them. He hunched over, levelling himself to the small boy. “Then…?” Mineta feigned confidence, looking up to meet crimson eyes.“W-what are you looking at?!”

“Mineta,” Kaminari said, obviously upset. The mentioned boy bit his lip and averted his gaze.

“Korosensei, what flavour was the french fries?” 

“Shoji, are you really asking that now?”

“Cheese,” Korosensei meekly responded because of the hostile treatment from his students.

“Then Mineta, where were you when you announced ‘bathroom break’? Although the color matches, I don’t remember seeing yellow dust on your purple hair.” 

“Mineta!” Kirishima’s eyes widened. “What were you thinking?”

“Knew you’d do this.” Bakugou scoffed and scowled.

“What?!” Mineta hysterically shouted. “It’s their fault for leaving the locker room unlocked!”

“Called it.” Karma smirked then whistled.

“You little-” Hagakure held Jiro’s arm to stop her from attacking the boy. As upset as she was, violence is not the key to this.

“You would do it too, right?! Bro?” He turned to Okajima who looked pained. “No, dude. That’s… just not right.”

Then all hell broke loose. Emotions uncontrolled, the small boy went on a rampage. Pointing fingers and spluttering words that can make people sick just by listening. Some took a step back, clearly distraught. Midoriya feels One For All activating, a heavy feeling weighing on him. Smack! Mineta suddenly fell on the pool. Midoriya turned to see Korosensei in front of the small boy, trying to catch his breath.

“It seems you have forgotten what I told you.”

“Desires are part of human nature but don’t let it overwhelm your morals. You said you wanted to be popular? Well fame is tangled with respect, that you need to earn.” He then extended a tentacle to grab the small boy, another tentacle took the towel from Chiba’s arms. Patting the small boy dry, the octopus continued. “I myself have made mistakes but the past is a lesson we need to learn so we don’t repeat our faults.”

“Now finally these words dawned on you,” Korosensei held the boy who is now crying to face the others. “You know what to do.” Mineta nodded and looked at them. 

The girls can’t forgive him yet but they are willing to give him a chance.

“The trust you hold for the octopus is commendable.” Tokayami told Karma as they both watched their classmates comforting each other with the addition of a giddy octopus. Karma smirked. “His speed is not his only skill you know. He has brains too. But I’d doubt he’d use it for this level of lewdness. He has his own pervertedness but he’s more passionate about teaching.” Karma looked up at the sky, his arms on his neck so his head could rest. “He knows that if ever did something like this, he’d be dead to us, his students.”

“He’s a great teacher, huh.” Satou eyes the octopus, a hint of respect in his eyes. The same glint can be seen on some of the 1-A students. This is when they unconsciously gave their trust to the teacher too. First the thing with Monoma, him supporting 3-E, then this with Mineta.

“Don’t give him too much credit. He’s head will get bigger than when it’s swollen.” Karma glanced at them, head tilted. “But I guess you could give him some praise. He did save my life after I jumped off a cliff.”

_“Wait, what?!”_


	14. lull

“Hey, you done yet?” 

Kayano’s voice is heard, wrapped up because the door was close but audible enough for Nagisa to discern what she said.

“No,” he responded and held the zipper to fully open his luggage. They were given the time to pack their necessities because apparently, their class is also invited to the training camp even though the sole purpose of the event is not associated with them. Quirk training for the quirkless? Still won’t top students-polished-to-assassinate-their-octopus-teacher though. 

Nagisa then stood to roam his eyes at his surroundings.

“Nowhere near,” he muttered. Nagisa sighed and collected his belongings piled up like garbage on his bed. He plopped down on the soft white mattress and groaned when he felt a hard object rubbing his left thigh. Nagisa took it out and realized it was his phone, hidden and buried from the monstrous clump of possessions on the furniture.

“It still functions.” Sugino swiped the screen of his own device. The others did the same, now that they have their phones on their hands. Karasuma, Irina, and the octopus are with them as they sorted themselves in their new quarters which they nearly found impossible to do so because Mina Ashido wouldn’t let them go, specifically Nakamura. “But there’s no signal so we can’t send or receive messages or calls,” he concluded, pressed a button to shut his phone then brought it to his pocket. 

“Must be our sims,” Kataoka added. “Thank goodness the Wi-Fi works.” A collective sigh of relief passed.

“And you have me!” Ritsu appeared on their screen, grinning widely.

“Thank goodness for that too.” Kataoka smiled.

Nagisa stared at it. His thumb tapped the smooth surface of the glass while his mind drifted across waves of possible conclusions.

Dark. Static noise. Sounds of gibberish words. Those were words Ritsu used to describe where she was before they found her. The girls comforted her when she started crying because she was alone for hours. “Though I understood one word.” The girl sniffed then looked at them with obvious fear. 

_“Kill.”_

“If you still won’t come out from your rooms in a minute-”

Nagisa immediately threw his clothes and other essentials in the luggage then clumsily zipped it close when Karasuma’s voice was heard at the hallway. Once outside, he also notices how the others are in the same predicament. They all looked at each other’s messy bags then laughed.

* * *

“There hasn’t been any movement from the League of Villain ever since the USJ attack.” The detective switched off the television reverting the monitor back to the black screen. The hem of the tan coat swayed as the man walked towards his company. With a solemn expression, he placed the controller on the tabletop and spoke. “But I’m sure they are wriggling just under the surface.”

“I know.” The other responded, stiff as he sat. A beat of silence for the words left unspoken. The conversation held no eye contact as the two shared the same sentiment. The heaviness whether from the tension or the general issue itself weighed on their shoulders. The detective mentally sighed at the constant deprivation of peace. 

“The police are working alongside heroes to gather intel about the League.” He faced the man who still looked down. “ When this investigation bears fruit, we’ll need your help, All Might.”

The Symbol of Peace then faced him. The world’s number one courage in the form of a bony structure.

“Of course, Tsukauchi.”

* * *

The first semester has ended opening up summer break, but for those who dream to become the courage of society, such a noble job requires no time for rest. Go beyond from the starting point, Plus Ultra!

“Deku! Finally the outdoors training camp has started!” 

“Right, Uraraka.” The teen responded, clumsily making his way out for some reason but nevertheless still stood there. Uraraka blinked at the flustered look on her friend but when it dawned on her how close their faces are, she instantly widened the gap. Speed possessed by Iida’s quirk, she distanced herself (not that far though lol). Uraraka noted to herself how dangerous excitement can be.

“Ah, the innocence of attraction.” Bright hair tied in a messy bun appeared in the middle of the two. Midoriya and Uraraka recoiled at the sudden appearance of the woman. 

“Bi- uhh- Jela- sensei?” Midoriya stuttered, not knowing how to address the woman clad in another dark outfit exuding maturity that suited her physique well. Irina nudged her sunglasses down to look at the teen. “You can call me like those brats. Bitch-sensei is fine.” She then lifted her arm to position the strap of her bag. Midoriya squinted his eyes when the gold logo of a high brand shined, the light from the sun reflected. 

“Uh, tthe term-”

“Then,” the woman smiled, “Irina is fine.”

“Hai! Irina-sensei.” Midoriya and Uraraka greeted her in unison. When Uraraka raised her head, the woman gave her a knowing look. She blinked at the attention. The woman only smirked and said nonchalantly “Ah, young love.”

Uraraka blushed and turned to see if Midoriya understood the implication. Disappointment and relief came down to her after seeing the confused look on his face. Then a familiar voice spoke near the group.

“Aww, the old hag misses her youth.”

“You damn brats-”

“Hey guys!” Nakamura skipped, taking no notice of the teacher. Ashido opened her arms to welcome the girl. Irina is dumbfounded by the disregard, which the following students followed. Thank goodness for Nagisa bowing or else she’ll really lose her sanity handling these bunch of kids. Karasuma then appeared. Irina smiled. The man gave her a look then walked away. 

“Better luck next time, Bitch-sensei!”

“I swear to god-”

* * *

Black and purple mist with yellow light streaks devoured a huge portion of the wall. Even with the dimness of the surroundings, they can see the dark vapor swirling around the center. No one moved and stayed at their places. Why would they be if they are a threat themselves.

They waited.

And then, a white dress emerged.

Someone chuckled.

“Additional pawns to the game, eh?”

* * *

The students groaned while they stretch their arms and legs, muscles numb from the restriction of travelling a long journey. 

“Are you alright now, Korosensei?” Yaoyorozu worriedly asked the octopus as he vomited. All contents thrown down the hill as he leaned down the fence supporting his weight. The girl handed a large piece of tissue she created that can absorb without spilling too much, given how disgusting vomit is. 

“This is what you get for being late sensei.” Okano shakes her head and patted the back of the octopus, remembering how he clung on the window as the bus drove. They could have let him in but considering how much of a menace 3-E can be… Well the octopus has his own fair share of trouble too ranging from the flowerbeds to the assassination itself. 

_“It’s a small price to pay, sensei.”_

“Oh, where’s Class-B?”

“Forget about them dude, where the hell is the bathroom?”

“Uhh, this is not a parking lot?”

“It would be pointless to take a break for no reason,” the Pro Hero spoke. 

_“Tell that to my bladder sensei.”_

Aizawa's hands are shoved in his pockets as he announced. Karasuma stood beside him, perfectly postured.

_"The vibes are too cold for me.”_

_“I get you. I feel like I need to do my homework now, even if it’s summer break already.”_

Weary from the chatters of the students, he sighed once again. _Whatever. Soon enough they won’t be able to play around like this,_ he thought to himself. Speaking of that, a black car honked as it wheeled its way to park beside the group.

“Yo, Eraser!” Someone called out once the door opened. The man bowed down. Irina and Karasuma too, as they are briefed about the new faces.

“Long time no see.” The Pro Hero greeted them.

* * *

After the lively introduction of the Pro Heroes with a kid that stood beside them, dazed yet gave a big 'fuck off' vibe, and Midoriya’s combustion of excitement for heroes once again, then came the explanation.

Mandalay, the Pro Hero with brown hair and red costume, gestured at the vast land proud with tall and vibrant trees that covered the whole area. The whole space is their property, she said. 3-E glanced at one another, reminiscing their own mountain back home.

“You’ll be staying at the foot of the mountain,” Mandalay continued and pointed her index finger towards a distance.

“I don’t feel so good about this.” Sero forced a chuckle. “Let’s get back to the bus, guys. Quick.” He awkwardly smiled and turned back only to be met with an empty road. 

_Where’s the bus?!”_

“It’s 9:30 a.m. right now.”

They shivered at the mischief in her tone.

“If you’re fast enough, I’d say about noon?” A blue light from Pixie-bob’s paw appeared as she knelt to the ground. With a cloud of dirt and a loud harsh sound, 1-A is yeeted down the hill.

“What the hell?”

“What is happening?!”

“The ground has risen?!”

3-E blinked at the disappearance of their friends. They stared at the two Pro Heroes, one shouting reminders and advice to the group down there.

“It’s private property so feel free to use your quirks! You have 3 hours allotted to come to the facility alone. Plus Ultra!”

_“What the fuck?”_

* * *

“I’m not gonna lie but I lowkey want to join,” Maehara declared as he watched 1-A stood there, conversing tactics to one another. Though with their personalities, the main point of the conversation is straying away.

“Yeah, yeah. Mr. Karasuma, please?” Nakamura pleaded. 

Aizawa and the two members of Wild, Wild Pussycats were taken aback at the subtle excitement on the faces of the students. To put it bluntly, with no realizations of 3-E skills, they are underestimating them to do the task. Eraserhead turned to Karasuma, who was surprisingly looking serious at the offer that was obviously meant as a joke (with an underlying seriousness of course, knowing how Nakamura wants to stir trouble and fun). And surprisingly, the man agreed. Looking at Irina’s face, it seems like she also wasn’t expecting the answer. “Do be careful with the students,” Karasuma requested Pixie-bob. With another round of confirmation that she can yeet the other group of students, Pixie-bob activated her quirk once again.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Aizawa heard the woman. “You do realize-”

“That our situation requires the death of the octopus to be free? Yes. Yes, I do.” The man replied, hushed so the other two couldn’t hear. Aizawa stilled at the statement, remembering the gravity of their situation once again. Irina looked shocked at first but then she looked away, her face determined too. Aizawa turned to the octopus who kept quiet as he stood near the fence, his tentacle resting on the wood.

Then, he leaned.

And vomited once again.


	15. define race...

“There’s something I’d like you to prepare for.”

He smirked.

“Sure. As long as I get to kill him.”

* * *

Slumped on the dirt, everyone pulled a torn expression. Certainly, their chosen institution does things _a bit_ too much. But complaining won’t get them anywhere. They just have to do it. Plus Ultra yet again. As the students fixed their posture, darkness loomed over their heads. Iida yelled for them to take over for the incoming mass of dirt enveloping falling bodies. 

“She had them too, huh.” Jirou commented as she hid behind the large trunk of a tree. The others agreed as they also concealed themselves behind large rocks and bushes. As they watch their friends plummeting down, 1-A noticed how relaxed some of them are. Actually, _all_ of them are completely unfazed. Others just had grins glued on their faces and _did Okano just take a flip?!_

“Woohoo!” Nakamura cheered and twisted her body so she could stare at the sky. 

“Tone it down,” Karma spoke beside her. With body facing the sky too, palms fisted in his pockets and eyes closed, it feels like such a life and death situation is a normal occurrence for him. Oh right, he jumped off a cliff once - _that_ they still can’t comprehend why and how it happened.

After landing more safely than 1-A, 3-E casually dusted off their uniform. 

“Hey!” They waved at them. 

“...hey…?”

Suddenly, the ground shook. Most yelled at the appearance of a huge creature. On fours, it roared. Birds flew away at the disturbance.. Its claws gripped the soil, its teeth sharper and way longer than Kirishima’s. They gulped. Right… they are in the beast forest. “Settle down you beast!” Kouda yelled desperately. “Stay back!”

But Kouda’s quirk of controlling animals had no effect. Turns out the monster was just a lump of dirt controlled by Pixie-bob. 

At the top of the mountain, said Pro Hero giggled in anticipation. Especially when she was notified for an upcoming attack. 

With the realization of the beast’s origin, the students activated their quirks. Midoriya went on full cowl. Todoroki froze the beast’s limbs. Iida used reciprobust to kick the creature. Afterall faster speed means bigger impact. “Die!” Bakugou screamed, his right palm sparked another round of explosion as he attacked at the same time with Iida. Having been incapacitated of limbs, the beast helplessly stood as Midoriya finished it off with a thundering smash.

 _“Damn. Well, that was an instant kill.”_ 3-E gaped at the heroes-in-training.

“We never really got to see them in action so I keep forgetting they are training to be heroes. HEROES.” Fuwa massaged her temples.

“Great job, Bakugou!”

Bakugou clicked his tongue. “It’s not yet over, you extras!"

Another beast energed from the ground, this time with large wings making it fly. 1-A prepared themselves.

“Are we just gonna stand here?” Karma asked his class as he played with his knife. His classmates looked at him. The battle between 1-A and the beasts are momentarily ignored. “It’s not like that beast is different from the octopus.” 3-E stopped at his statement. Karma grinned and gave them a knowing look. He then threw the knife upward. “Dare I say, Korosensei is much more difficult. Right?” He said and catched the green weapon with ease. 

3-E grinned.

* * *

“Incoming. Three from the front! Two on each side!” Shoji announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. Jirou knelt beside him, her ear jack connected to the roots of a tree. “Seven in total. Here they come!” She added. With the two guiding the class, they were able to locate their targets with not much difficulty. 

“On it!” A voice responded. Sero then emerged from the trees. He swinged his body towards the creature, lifted his elbows and used his tapes to bound its joints.

“Yes!” The teen cheered and settled himself on a branch.

“Satou! Kirishima!”

Mentioned people immediately responded to his call. The pounding of Kirishima’s punches resonated as he continuously attacked the creatures’s stomach. Satou leaped and punched its face after being dosed of sugar.

“Dark Shadow!” Tokoyami ordered and braced himself. The gloom of a bird extended from the boy, its body growing large because of the tall trees that hid the sun.

“No problem!” Dark Shadow replied.

For a moment, Tokoyami caught sight of a series of shadows. When he glanced at the source, strangely, there was none. He then shook his head and focused on the beast.

Showcasing skill, Ojiro jumped. While mid-air, he twisted his body. His tail smacked the creature, enough for it to stumble.

“Aoyama! Now!” He yelled.

“The _coup de grâce!"_ Laser beamed directly to the center of the creature, fully destroying it. Aoyama grinned and landed back on the ground with grace. [He didn’t notice the presence of another creature behind him.]

“Damn it!” The small boy ran towards the beast. Mineta kept throwing purple balls as he advanced. Once the creature is stuck on a tree, Kaminari makes his way to the creature’s head. 

“Alright! One point three million volts!” With hands touching the beast, he activated his quirk. Another creature is defeated. Crossing the wattage limitation… we already know what happened to the teen after. [But even in that state, Kaminari felt a soft presence behind him. He could not pinpoint who it was.]

“Birds of the forest, banish the evil beast from here!” Kouda raised both arms. The beast struggled as the flock of birds swerved around it, attacking whenever they could. [A girl hummed after landing on a branch. She eyed the boy.“My mother would love him.” She muttered to herself.]

“Take this!” Mina released acid, throwing it to the creature’s foot.

“Oh no! It’s gonna hit me!” A floating uniform then appeared, distracting the beast.

 _“Good job as a bait, Hagakure._ Everyone take cover!” Yaoyorozu ordered them, two cannons on her side.

After successfully tapping the creature, Uraraka went back to hide behind the tree. “Ready, Tsuyu!” 

“Leave it to me! Ribbit!” Asui’s tongue circled the beast. Then she angled herself and used her strength to throw it further to the air. Uraraka then deactivated her quirk making the beast fall down with great force.

“More incoming!” Shoji yelled again.

“You’re getting in my way, half-guy!” 

“I am not.” Todoroki calmly replied at Bakugou’s provocation.

“Let’s go, Midoriya!”

“Yes, Iida!” The greenette said. Though he nearly stopped when he noticed small round objects on the ground. _Huh?_

“On your right!”

* * *

“I honestly thought it would have taken you longer. You defeated my earth beasts more easily than I anticipated.” Pixie-bob voiced out to the haggard students. Uniform all dirty or torn, faces covered in sweat and dirt. With overused quirks, they were tired in all aspects.

Mineta had blood dripping from his scalp. Iida could barely walk as he dragged his left foot. Kouda held his throat, Bakugo held his wrist, Sero held his elbows; all of them trying to sooth the pain. 

“Woah, you guys are washed out.” A familiar voice sounded. 1-A glanced at the figures that stood near the doorway. Sugaya and Sugino donned fluffy-looking pajamas. The shine on their hairs telling that they showered. They look _fresh_.

“And we’re washed up,” Sugaya then said, eyebrows raising up then falling down. Sugino looked at him, unimpressed. Sugaya sighed. 

“Yeah, that wasn’t funny.” 

“It’s okay, bro. You tried.”

“How-” Before Midoriya could even finish, footsteps sounded behind them. They turned and saw a group heading towards their space.

Some coughed at the sight of the ammunition Chiba and Hayami held. Because of their aloof personality, everyone hesitated to ask why are they strapped with guns.

Kataoka and Kayano were behind the two. A batch of rope is hanging on their arms. Another duo was conversing with one another. Takebayashi held a large piece of paper while Okuda had her phone. The two seemed to be discussing something. Layout? Traps? _What?_

At the end of the group, Karma and Nagisa leisurely walked. 

“Oh!” Sugaya then suddenly said. “Isogai, they’re here!”

“Sorry. It took a while,” Kataoka spoke and handed the ropes to Sugino. “Nah, it’s fine. Though I wonder what kept you?” 

“Ooh, tough journey, heroes?” Nagisa sighed when Karma stopped in front of 1-A.

“The fuck are you implying?”

“What splendid conclusion have you reached again from that statement alone, gremlin?”

“Huh?!”

Ashido had the energy to laugh. “He called you a gremlin!” She wheezed.

“Enough of that and get your bags from the bus.” Aizawa interrupted then walked to the building. He's really tired.

“Tomorrow, we will start for real.”

_“Sensei?!”_

* * *

“So what I’m hearing is-”

Sero swallowed the rice. The students were currently having dinner. “It only took you guys an hour - AN HOUR- to finish the task?”

Nakamura nodded.

Sero placed down his chopsticks. “And some of y’all went back? For whatever reason that is,” he asked again.

Maehara gave him a thumbs up while he drank from a cup. The bakusquad (minus the gremlin) blinked.

“How- you know what, fine. Let’s leave it at that.” Sero shakes his head and continues eating.

“Uh, excuse?” Kaminari gasped. “Are we really just gonna ignore that I could have died?”

“Stop overreacting. As if Ms. Pixie-bob intended that.” Nakamura relaxed her posture. “Nagisa was just passing by when he noticed you just stood there even when there was a beast crawling in front of you.”

Kaminari shivered. “Hail Nagisa.” Jirou, who was sitting on the table beside them, snickered.

“Damn. How did Nagisa defeat it?” Ashido asked and bit a piece of meat.

“He didn’t,” Maehara replied after wiping his mouth. “He said he just distracted the beast until it moved away from Kaminari.”

“Same with Mimura. Good thing he was there when Aoyama also didn’t notice that there was another creature behind him.”

Fuwa then shared that 3-E weren’t planning to attack the beasts. Without quirks and the lack of equipment, all they could was to avoid the creatures. They lurked through the shadows, hidden as they passed by. 

The plan was to scatter themselves. Their positions would formed a large circle. With Ristu connected on their phones, she can observe the whole area they covered. With that, the AI can navigate them.

Fuwa also said that 3-E agreed to assist (but not that much because it’s a training camp) when they concluded that someone is gravely in danger.

1-A was quite embarrassed since 3-E formulated a well-produced plan even with the suddenness of the event. Not only that, the training is not even meant for them yet they succeeded in the task with flying colors.

“You guys are experienced on this, huh.” Kirishima commented.

Others nodded. When you think about it, the plan requires a lot of skills. The flexibility to blend in the surroundings, hiding your presence from the different senses, all of those are not easy to do. Add the fact that they did that for an hour. 

“You can say that again, given my and Shouji’s quirks.” Jirou said.

Shoji, who was eating in front of her, hummed in agreement. Jirou then plopped her elbows on the table. She rested her head on her palm.

“Any tips? ‘Cause I’m feeling competitive.”

Yaoyorozu chuckled beside her.

Nakamura laughed then suddenly turned. The girl reached to tap the two figures sitting behind her. Chiba and Hayami were currently eating but stopped at the touch.

Nakamura grinned. “You guys are the best at marksmanship, any advice?”

The two glanced at one another then looked at Jiro and Shoji. 

“Well,” Chiba spoke. The group quietened, 1-A realized that this is the first time they’ll be hearing him speak in long sentences. “Location is crucial. It would have been better if both of you were separated. It widens the area you can cover.”

Remembering how some of their classmates nearly got attacked, Jirou and Shoji winced at the thought.

“I’m not aware of the extent of your quirks but I think Shoji could cover a 360 view if he can,” Hayami declared. “Jirou can widen her coverage too if she uses both of her ear jacks. Each connected to a different source. But I guess my proposals require high-level concentration.”

“Hence the training camp.”

_“Aizawa-sensei!”_

The Pro Hero gave them a nod. For a brief moment, he stared at students of the octopus. 

_“You can try.” Korosensei grinned and gave Pixie-bob a smug look. “Though, you’d have to catch them first.”_

He’s not denying if someone points out how impressive these teens are. Scarily so.

He sighed and spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear. “It’s getting late. Finish up already so you can have an adequate amount of sleep for tomorrow. We are starting before sunrise.”

_“Eh?!”_


	16. ...they're just training, don't worry part 1

Consciousness still slipping, the students yawned. Kirishima gave Bakugou a pat on the shoulder after Aizawa called him to the front. The Pro Hero instructed the blonde teen to throw a familiar-looking ball. Just as the students have guessed, they’ll be doing the same test they had on their first day. The excitement to check their progress woke them up, but when the explosive teen barely made a difference - one of the strongest among them - reality came crashing in. 

Three months may have passed and indeed, there were a lot of experiences from unfortunate events but what only developed are their mental and technical level. Stamina too, of course - the students stilled once they understood - _but the quirks they own didn’t._ “It will be tough as hell, but please be careful.” Aizawa reminded them then grinned.

“To not actually die.”

_“I need to write my will.”_

Jirou fell down immediately. Her body is still sore from yesterday’s agenda yet today also held no remorse. Yaoyorozu laughed and handed her a bottle of water. Jirou smiled and sat up to accept it. Yaoyorozu looked far more better than others but her pale complexion and tired gaze shows that she is just as exhausted as her class.

“Eh? What’s this? 1-A is already exhausted? Class A is supposed to be way better than Class B, right-”

A smack. 

“Sorry guys,” Kendo nonchalantly apologized and crouched down to drag the knocked out Monoma (shit is he alive?). 1-B did not even spare a glance at the two and continued to greet 1-A.

Bless them all because Aizawa and Vlad King let them have a break for half an hour. 

“Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Principal Nedzu?” Someone muttered. The two groups glanced at the direction Setsuna was facing.

Not far from them was the chimera. Beside him were their advisers, the Wild, Wild Pussycats, Korosensei, Karasuma, Irina, and an out of the place television. The thing was so large, almost similar to the size of a projection screen that a movie theater uses, that it left them dumbfounded.

The chimera seems to lit up once he saw the students heading towards their direction. They shivered. Despite his stuff-toy appearance, the man reeks of eeriness. Even Tokoyami doesn’t want to be associated with such darkness.

The teens addressed them. 1-A were stupefied at Monoma’s _decent_ greeting to the octopus. Some of 1-A shivered at how his eyes sparkled like how Midoriya would if All Might is mentioned. 

“You brats better prepare yourselves once I caught you!” Irina gritted her teeth as she glared at her phone. The woman was wearing a dull-colored hoodie tucked in leggings. Mineta held back the remark that came into his mind like a reflex. Kaminari noticed this and felt relieved. 

The static sound of laughs came as a response. _“Jokes on you, sensei!”_ Fuwa, they recognized. _“Your chances are as slim as Mr. Karasuma flirting back.”_ Nakamura, this time. Ashido, Hagakure and Aoyama snickered.

The mentioned Karasuma sighed in distress, not responding to the phone call and opted to fix the black gloves he was wearing. He faced the forest, waiting for Ritsu’s affirmation - that the five minutes he had allotted his students to run, plan, then hide, was done. Though, he assumes the students are already ready (the man felt proud given how there is still time) since they had the time to fool around with Irina.

Karasuma eyed the octopus, who is now wearing an ambiguous costume of a cop. Seriously, where does he get those? The octopus was chewing a bubble gum and was talking in an accent he failed to do properly. Or he’s intentionally butchering his tones and pronunciations. Either way, Karasuma doesn’t care. The training they are doing will be the last as 3-E have devised another assassination. One he hoped that would work. Karasuma heaved another sigh, the burden weighing once again.

On the other hand, Nedzu, the Pro Heroes and heroes-in-training were all anticipating as they sat. Where did the chairs come from? No one knows. They all stared at the huge screen, visuals divided to multiple angles capturing a large portion of the eastern part of the forest. Suspense is almost killing 1-A since they have seen glimpses of their skills. 

Parkour turned Cops and Robbers featuring capture the flag. It’s a difficult game with three concepts. With 3-E teachers as cops (one for defense and two for offense)...

“If we catch them all, we double their homework right?”

“Stop trying to exploit this.”

“Come on, let me join. I can do better than Irina.”

“Excuse me?! I’m far efficient for this task, thank you very much.”

“It’s not fair, you guys have all the fun!”

“That’s not my problem, you darn octopus!”

“Stick to defense and stop questioning. It would hardly be training with you on the chase.”

...and the mountain as their ground, 3-E only has thirty minutes to attain the red flag situated somewhere in the area covered. Not to mention, Ritsu would only serve as a reporter, announcing when someone’s ‘arrested’. So, 3-E will be guiding their own. Another twist is that robbers can attack cops. Once all ‘cops’ are attacked, the robbers win.

Speaking of Ritsu, the AI emerged on the three's phone screens and on the television. She smiled then waved. Karasuma raises his brow at the intrigued expression of the chimera (he’s still doubting why the Principal is there. “Observation” he says. What for?). _Why do I feel uneasy?_

“Three, two, one,” Ritsu counted, timer synced with her. “Start!”

And with that, the training started.

To their astonishment, the cameras were placed in drones and were controlled by Ritsu. The screen only showed one angle at the moment. Also, the audio was working perfectly. Seriously, what can Ritsu not do?

 _“80 meters beyond the ridgeline.”_ They heard Karasuma mutter as he knelt down on the dirt, head and hand facing the ground. Jaws dropped, may it be a student or Pro Hero. “How--” They knew the man was quirkless yet how did he even manage to grasp the exact location? Jirou and Shoji leaned in, trying to take in what they could learn. 

_“Shit,”_ a teen cursed after a figure passed by him in a blur.

“Oh man,” Kaminari winced at the red hand print on the boy’s back. “Sugaya got caught.”

“Damn. Mr. Karasuma is **_hella fast_ **.” Ashido whistled.

Korosensei… he sulked again, much to their exhaustion. 3-E weren’t lying when they said the octopus is darn petty. 

Yosetsu, the boy from 1-B with a Quirk Weld, suddenly gasped at the two figures on the screen that rushed towards the running man. “Head on?!” 

Three drones covered the area. It honestly felt like a movie with how the scene changes to different angles. Praise Ritsu, seriously.

The two students turned out to be Maehara and Isogai, the duo held green rubber knives coated in blue paint as they slashed directly at their teacher. Since the Bakusquad was closer with Maehara, they were shocked to see him sporting a serious expression. Kirishima goes on with how manly he is (seriously bless this boy) while a smirk could be seen on Bakugou’s lips. _Ha, guess the extra got something on his sleeve._

When Isogai swerved, Karasuma immediately ducked. The boy clicked his tongue then smirked as he backed down, Maehara immediately coming in as Karasuma was still in a weird position. _They got good reflexes._ The members of Wild, Wild Pussycats glanced at one another. Not only that, the duo’s teamwork was impressive. Not perfect but still impressive.

Maehara grinned, feeling victorious. But, their mentor wasn’t someone to underestimate. Grabbing the student’s arm, he straightened his torso to flip the boy. Kaminari winced once again at the red paint on the boy’s back. Isogai mentally cursed and instantly pushed the knife. But again, Karasuma managed to dodge and grab the boy to flip him too like Maehara.

“Sugaya, Maehara and Isogai are out!” Ritsu saluted.

“That’s my cue!” The octopus disappeared in flash, off to take the arrested students. The cat-themed team of Pro Heroes blinked. That was the first time they saw him use his quirk (note: only 1-A, Aizawa, Nedzu, Mic, and Midnight knows the truth about 3-E.. (tho Aizawa and Nedzu know more)).

“This is so exciting!” Ashido squealed and plopped a popcorn inside her mouth. Where did the popcorn and drinks come from? Again, no one knows. But yes, it is truly a cinematic experience.

Karasuma flinches at the blue paint that just hit the ground. He roamed his eyes as he ran. _They’ve become quite the assassins._ He smirked and kept avoiding Hayami and Chiba’s shots.

Audible gasps filled the air when the scene changed from Karasuma skipping amidst rain of pellets to a boy lying on his stomach at a branch, one eye closed as he continued to trigger the gun to another angle of a girl hanging upside down, legs wrapped around a not so thick branch, completely unfazed as she shot her shots too.

“Holy-”

“Damn, Chiba’s in the zone.”

“Hayami is so cool!”

“Oh my goodness.” 

“Sharpshooters,” Vlad King commented. Awe and intrigue glinted in his eyes at Chiba’s accuracy and Hayami’s dynamic vision and balance. “Snipe’s gonna have a field day,” he whispered. Aizawa snorted and continued watching. _These kids…_

 _“Ugh,”_ Hayami groaned and reached her ear, _“I lost him. Got visuals, Chiba?”_

 _“30 meters near the stream,”_ Chiba replied and lifted his head. _“Damn, sensei is fast.”_

_“Tell me about it.”_

_“Don’t worry guys, I’m on it!”_

_“Thanks, Okano.”_

Aizawa can’t help but nod at the smooth transfer of reports. _Damn indeed, these kids are great._

“Yeah, he’s adopting them, kero,” Asui whispered to Uraraka.


	17. ...they're just training, don't worry part 2

Karasuma stopped his tracks to avoid the foot launching towards his face.

“Woah!”

“That was close.”

“Okano’s going in, **_fierce_ **.”

With a smile on her face, Okano casually aimed at the man with a high kick. She wasn’t surprised when Karasama was left unscatched at her attempt which is why she continuously twisted her body, a series of kicks on the way. 1-A have always noticed how athletic the girl is, even before they knew her gymnastic background but they never expected this level of agility. 

Some choked on their popcorn when Okano jumped so freaking high then plunged towards Karasuma once again, this time with the knife in her hand. With no hesitation, she drew the knife back and forth, alternating between stabbing and kicking. How is she not dizzy?! With the girl’s knife work and agility, the Pro Heroes noted she excels in close combat (especially by the way she catches people off guard with her unexpected flexibility). Her legs and feet are definitely her main point. 

_“Take this!”_

“She’s scary,” Yanagi, the poltergeist from 1-B, spoke then visibly shivered. Everyone agreed. That kick could knock somebody to their death.

“What do you mean? She’s awesome!” Rin, the boy that can sprout scales, grinned. 1-B fondly rolled their eyes. As a very competent combatant himself, both good with long and close range, of course he’d have no fear.

But! Since, Karasuma trained 3-E, of course the teacher knew the girl’s strength. This is why he focused on dodging first, waiting for the moment to - there! Karasuma reached to grab the girl’s leg while it was still on mid-air. Okano grew flustered at the sudden display of speed, causing her to forget her balance. 1-A and 1-B whined at her loss. The man let out a small chuckle then tapped the girl’s shoulder as she sat on the dirt. 

_"Good job,”_ he said then ran once again.

Okano sighed at the red paint on her side. She then reached her ear but stopped when a figure landed in front of her.

 _“_ _Sorry, I was twenty seconds short.”_ She chuckled. 

The person reached out to help her stand.

 _“_ _Nah, it’s fine. Chiba’s on the way.”_ As if on cue, a shadow passed beneath them.

Once again, some of the students choked. This time on their drinks. Aizawa sighed and handed tissues.

Okano gave the boy a salute.

 _“I’m gonna go ahead and trail Bitch-sensei. Are you fine here?”_ Hayami asked the girl.

Okano smiled and gave her a cheeky nod. The other girl nodded too then climbed off a tree, immediately jumping from branch to branch. 

“Aizawa-sensei, can we learn how to do that?” With a dreamy tone, Kirishima asked.

“If you can.”

“Low blow sensei.”

Everyone quietened when the scene changed in a very shadowed place. This time, the focus is on Okuda, Kirara and Kataoka. All three girls were hiding behind a bush. Okuda was fixing her glasses while Kataoka, like the others, held a knife. Kirara just sat there, bored.

 _“Aww. Those students are so lucky that Karasuma is chasing them.”_ A giggle. _“What if it was just the two of us? Alone in this forest? Kyaah!”_

Everyone just stared indifferently at the woman who kept squealing on the screen. No wonder Midnight and her get along. 

_“Wow, she’s out of it.”_ Kataoka winced. Some can’t help but laugh at her remark. 

_“Y-you should attack n-now that she’s not aware of her surroundings.”_ Okuda suggested. _“Take this route, our uniform really blends well on those types of plants.”_ The girl pointed to another set of bushes. “ _Don’t worry, it’s not poisonous,”_ she assured them.

Kirara looked at the plant.

 _“_ _Shame.”_

Okuda awkwardly laughed at the other’s response. Kataoka saluted and stealthy made her way with Kirara towards the woman. 

“What the-” Everyone gaped at Kirara when she crawled. Who the fuck crawls like that?!

“Impressive,” they heard Tokoyami say as he watched the girl walk on fours like a spider, body bended _too_ much. Not to mention, the frightening grin on her face.

“I’m concerned.”

* * *

_“And then he’ll hold my hand and take me to- Kyaahh!”_

Everyone was about to laugh but froze when blue paint smeared Kirara’s face and Kataoka’s neck. 

It happened too fast. 

One moment Irina was stumbling after Kirara 'successfully’ scared her, Katoka at the woman’s back lunging for an attack. Then, Irina's posture suddenly straightened, one hand grabbed Kataoka’s elbow without looking back and with no hesitation, she stabbed Kirara's forehead then pulled Kataoka’s arm, also stabbing Kataoka’s neck. 

Both girls fell on the grass because of shock.

Irina nonchalantly tapped their cheeks with her glove dripping in red paint.

 _“Told you so.”_ The woman smirked.

Hagakure can’t help but squeal at the turn of events. “Okay, I love her!”

“Woah, Bitch-sensei actually got skills.” A voice said. Isogai gave them a wave when they all turned to him. Behind him were Sugaya, Maehara and Korosensei.

“What have I told you about underestimating? You always have to expect the unexpected because-”

“-if you don’t, then you’re a fool.” The boys said in unison and sighed. The octopus giggled and led them towards a circle.

“Now stay there, prisoners!”

The three lazily laid on the ground. Some of the students crowded them, showering them praises.

“You guys were so cool!”

“Yeah right, I lasted for what? Thirty seconds?” Sugaya groaned. 

“No worries! You did your best!” Kirishima encouraged him.

“Oi, extra! Let’s fight.”

“My name’s Maehara and no, I still want to live.”

“You-”

“Okano, Kataoka, Kirara, Okuda, and Hayami are out!”

“What?!”

Their attention instantly shifted to the screen. Korosensei disappeared once again and then appeared on the screen. Damn, the octopus is really fast. Most were shocked to see Hayami and Okuda smothered in red paint as they struggled their way out the ropes. _Where did those come from?_

Good thing Korosensei was there to help them. 

_“Thank you sensei,”_ Okuda bowed to the octopus as she was free from the tanglement then checked her glasses. She feels flustered after getting trapped when she attempts to run away. Oh right...

 _“Uh, Hayami. Thank you for reaching out.”_ She also thanked her classmate. Hayami came in time when she got caught by the ropes and immediately went to her aid. Unfortunately, the girl also touched a trap once she landed, resulting in both of them getting stuck as Irina printed their faces with red paint. 

Hayami only gave her a smile and went back to checking her gun. The girl was mentally scolding herself for not noticing the traps she took part in placing.

_How could I forget the location?! I was just here yesterday._

Whereas Okuda also had her regrets. If she wasn’t too clumsy, she would have pulled the trigger and not dropped the gun when Irina was still looking away.

_God, I’m such a coward._

Hayami and Okuda then felt a weight on their heads. They lifted their faces to see Korosensei smiling at them. 

And with that, they smiled too, feeling better. 

After a few seconds, Korosensei came back with the five girls.

“Ooh, popcorn!” Okano cheered.

* * *

_“Hayami’s out?”_

Kurahashi, Kanzaki, and Kayano glanced at one another. (Well, that’s a lot of letter K) 

_“Yeah, I’m as shocked as you are. Bitch sensei actually got her, of all people.”_ the person responded. The three shake their heads at Nakamura’s bluntness. 

_“Karma said not to sweat it though. The plan’s still going on smoothly.”_

Well, that was a relief. 

_“_ _But Takebayashi is losing his mind.”_

Oh… _“_

_Oh shit, you guys need to panic too. Mr. Karasuma is headed-''_

The three didn’t waste time and immediately positioned themselves. 

Once again, at the audience, anticipation crept through their systems. Irina’s fight was great but no one can deny that Karasuma’s battles are better, more intense. Light and hurried footsteps filled the audio. And then, _slash!_

Karasuma tilted his head then stopped his tracks at the ambush. Kayano and Kurahashi stood before him, preparing their stances. He slowly inhaled, then… he jumped. Kayano couldn’t help but glare when her plan to hurt the man’s legs failed. Karasuma smirked and ran towards Kurahashi. Kurahashi calmly took the gun and pointed it towards her sensei-

-the Pro Heroes and heroes-in-training couldn’t help but think-

-without Karasuma noticing, Kanzaki appeared behind him. The girl held two guns, both aimed at her teacher-

_-is this training or straight up murder?_

Bang!

Thank goodness, Karasuma is skilled. 

Kanzaki’s eyes widened when Karasuma changed directions making both girls shoot each other.

“Oh no! Kurahashi and Kanzaki are out,” Ritsu announced.

 _“_ _Wait, that’s not fair!”_ Kurahashi whined. Kanzaki just chuckled and helped her stand. She then turned and gave Kayano a look to which the other grinned. Both girls waved their hands when Kayano ran to chase her teacher. 

Everyone had to admit that the girl has guts for following him. Well, let’s see if she can keep up.

Karasuma smirked at the sound of footsteps. He changed paths once again, then maneuvered his body at the rocky slope. 

* * *

Seriously.

They shouldn’t be surprised anymore.

Even when the girl just jumped off. Not caring if she lands on the rough and sharp features of large rocks. Seriously, why are they still shocked? Like seriously…

“Why the fuck would you do that?!”

“Is she trying to kill herself?!”

“Who hurt you? Omyghad”

Turns out, even Karasuma was shocked when a shadow loomed over him. The man stopped and immediately reached his arms to catch the girl. Kayano smirked and readied her knife. Once Karasuma caught her, she'd swing her arms and…yelp in pain when she landed on the grass. Wait what? Kayano was dumbfounded. Karasuma just threw her!

Exhales of relief filled the air.

“Goodness girl, why are you shocked? You just yeeted yourself!”

Because Kayano went overboard, she was disqualified. The girl immediately regretted doing that move when the octopus won’t stop lecturing her.

_“That was dangerous, Kayano! You almost gave me a heart attack! Are you trying to kill me-”_

_“That’s exactly the point, sensei.”_ Kayano whispered, so the mic wouldn’t catch what she said. 

_“FU FU FU FU”_


	18. blue for blood

The game continued until almost everyone from 3-E was caught. 

Irina charmed her way with Okajima, to which the boy hopelessly fell for - much to everyone's disdain. Poor Mimura and Kimura who were with him and were affected by his downfall. Sugino gave the boy a loud smack on the head when Okajima blurted out Takebayashi’s location; the one Sugino was guarding. Without Ritsu, Takebayashi was the best alternative with his high technical skills. Because of the boy’s libido, Irina ‘arrested’ five additional students with ease. 

Though Yada is third with the best knife work within the girls in 3-E, her biggest attributes are on infiltration and negotiating. Her notable skills in blackmailing, swindling, and bribery (courtesy of Bitch-sensei) isn’t really an asset when a man like Karasuma is your opponent. Same with Hara and her cooking skills, and Fuwa with her Photographic memory. In the end, all three girls were captured by Karasuma.

Terasaka scowled at the defeat of his peers. 

_“Y’all get your shit right and do this properly, you hear me?!”_

_“No worries, dude.”_ Muramatsu and Yoshida saluted. Terasaka ignored them and proceeded to survey the forest. Without four-glasses, they’ll have to mark shit on their own. Seriously, damn the pervert for giving in to temptation.

And damn him for _actually_ trusting the two.

Irina laughed at the bewildered expression of the two boys then placed a hand on her hip. The red liquid dripped down her elbows. Muramatsu and Yoshida groaned as they laid on the ground, a pang on their stomach slowly building up. Karasuma then landed beside them and marked their clothes with red. The two could only groan again. Irina smirked and looked up at the tree in front of her. On the branch was a fuming teen, aggressively using his hand to wipe the splash of red on his cheek. 

He glared. Irina pouted. 

_“You okay there, kid?”_

She grinned tauntingly. Terasaka leaned in, his jaw clenched. Irina licked her bottom lip, still smirking. But then, the boy stopped. His eyes dazed for a second. Irina raised her brow. After a few more seconds, Terasaka turned around and left. Irina frowned at the retreat.

_“Ehh? What was that all about?”_

Beside her, Karasuma smirked. Looks like Karma got Terasaka wrapped around his finger. 

“Okajima, Mimura, Kimura, Takebayashi, Sugino, Yada, Fuwa, Hara, Muramatsu, and Yoshida are all out!”

* * *

“Amazing.”

Korosensei faced the voice. To his right was the chimera, comfortably seated on Aizawa’s shoulders. Said Pro Hero glared at the laugh that came out from the octopus. Korosensei ignored the negative energy emitting from the man and focused on the chimera. One of Nedzu’s paw was below his chin, his eyes shined in obvious interest as he stared at the screen, mesmerized at the display of 3-E’s abilities.

“Mr. Karasuma must be very skilled for the kids to have such high stats in just a short amount of time,” the chimera spoke. 

Korosensei stared at him. 

Aizawa raised his brow at the quietness.

“Isn’t that right Korosensei?” Nedzu spoke once again and smiled.

Korosensei clasped both of his tentacles. “Indeed!” He agreed merrily.

Suspicion grew inside Aizawa at the sudden humbleness of the octopus. Korosensei continued to ramble about Karasuma’s capacities and showered praises that could rival poets or Aoyama’s dazzles for such flowery and bright compliments. The Pro Hero raised his brow again, this time, at the chimera’s expression. Aizawa was taken aback at the twitching smile and clenched paw of the principal. He stilled, still processing the lack of composure from the ever polite chimera. Once it clicked, he mentally grinned.

_Looks like the chimera found his match._

Maybe the octopus wasn’t that bad afterall.

* * *

_“Oh?”_ Nakamura tilted her head when she noticed the boy behind Karma and Teraska. Chiba quietly sat, the big gun on his legs. She saw the teen sighed. 

_“Still depressed?”_ The girl winced at her weak attempt to comfort her classmate. With a tight-knit class like theirs, everyone can tell if one of them is down. Most of them are very good at confronting such dilemmas but Nakamura isn’t really versed to that type of thing. So how to comfort one of the reticent people in their class when they are sulking because of the continuous failed attempts to shoot their teachers? Nakamura really doesn’t know.

_“Hmm, it’s fine. Thank you.”_

Nakamura sighed in relief. Chiba then stood and gestured the ammunition. 

_“I’m running out.”_

Nakamura cursed at the crisis. 

_“There’s no spare.”_

_“Hmm,”_ Karma snapped his fingers. “ _Looks like I miscalculated.”_

Terasaka glared at the nonchalance.

_“How many left?”_

_“Three.”_

Silence roamed around for a few moments.

_“This plan better work!”_

Terasaka crossed his arms. Karma just grinned and leaned towards the boy. 

_“Aww, back to being an aggressive puppy already? I was enjoying your submissiveness.”_

The students coughed. 

“Ooh, kinky.”

The Pro Heroes coughed this time.

Looking at the screen, never would they expect Terasaka to blush. 

_“The hell-”_

_“Just kiss already.”_

Almost everyone cackled in laughter at Nakamura’s side comment. Jiro wheezed. Midoriya panicked at the drink on the girl’s hand that was threatening to spill. Ashido wiped the tears that fell. Kaminari, beside her, is catching his breath. Some fell from their chairs. Others clutched their stomachs. All in all, it was a laughing disaster.

 _“Dear,”_ Karma exclaimed, unfazed. _“Saliva holds large amounts of high quality genomic DNA. One kiss from this bad boy and your IQ’s down the drain.”_

_“Fuck you-”_

_“That, dear, is another source of DNA which I don’t want-”_

* * *

Irina was getting bored at the stillness of their surroundings. The woman leaned on the tree and gave the open land below her an uninterested look. Guarding the red flag sure is boring. Irina groaned. Then, an idea came. She licked her lips and stared at the broad back of the man who was with her. She straightened her back then tiptoed. Her arms stretched when she was near, enough to reach for Karasuma’s shoulder. Irina can’t help but giggle.

She jumped.

_“Piggyback ride-”_

The audience’s eyes widened when a leg aimed at the woman’s face. They could see Irina coughing up the dirt and spluttering curses for the numbing pain. 3-E laughed when they realized that it was Nakamura who did the kick.

Then, they cheered.

“Yes!”

“Bring us justice!”

“Bury the witch!”

 _Woah, calm down!_ The heroes-in-training exclaimed inside their heads. 

3-E sure is barbaric. 

Karasuma grimaced at vulgarity that came out of Irina’s mouth. There was no time to reprimand the woman though, he still needed to avoid Terasaka’s punches. Though the teen had powerful punches, Terasaka’s aim was weak. A person with Karasuma’s caliber had no trouble dodging the boy’s attacks. Terasaka must have realized this as his brows knitted in growing frustration. Karasuma can’t help but grin.

Nakamura was thankful for her power in provocation. Bitch-sensei was too busy spluttering insults that her attacks grew lousy. 

_I should have taken a gun,_ Nakmura winced to herself. _But then again, where’s the fun in that?_

Karasuma froze for a second when a blur of red passed by him. Without hesitation, he immediately grabbed Terasaka’s arm and flipped him off then marked him. The teen cursed.

“Terasaka is out!”

Karma whistled at the charging man.

_That’s Mr. Karasuma for you._

He chuckled and fixed his stance. The man grinned and took his challenge.

Everyone gasped at the speed of the two. Besides his intelligence, everyone can see that Karma has a knack for battles and he _clearly_ enjoys it. With a grin, he casually dodges. With a smirk, he attacks viciously. High mobility and good reflexes, the Pro Heroes took note.

“So man-”

“Manly. Yes, Kirishima.”

“Meanie.”

 _This is taking too long._ Karma internally struggled at his teacher’s tenacity. He cleverly roamed his eyes and gave a wink to a particular tree. Something shined as a response. Karma grinned and jumped, flipping his whole body then turned to run towards the red flag.

_“Shit!”_

Nakamura’s voice yelled. Karma sighed when even Bitch-sensei was charging towards him. 

“Nakamura is out!”

He gave Nakamura a disappointed look.

 _“Good luck!”_ The girl just grinned.

Karma shook his head and fastened his pace.

Karasuma and Irina smirked when blue paint splashed the dirt.

Chiba winced at the failed attempt. He exhaled. Then inhaled once again, calming himself. Once he opened his eyes, his gaze sharpened and with no hesitation, he triggered the gun.

He smirked when Bitch-sensei screamed.

“Bitch-sensei is out!”

 _Last bullet,_ Chiba chanted like a mantra. He aimed the gun once again.

Then, he pulled the trigger.

Karma smirked at the sounds of splash, feeling victorious. He reached for the red flag. But then, a heavy weight of a palm touched his back. Karma turned, facing his teacher with wide-eyes.

"Karma is out!"

Karasuma grinned at him. Bitch-sensei was yelling praises mixed with insults. Karma clenched his jaw and was about to open his mouth when a shadow loomed over them.

Karma’s eyes widened once again.

Karasuma froze, feeling suffocated all of a sudden. Like something crawled out from below, slowly engulfing his whole body. The man held his breath at the cold-blooded aura. In those same seconds, the Pro Heroes tensed. 

And then, with no remorse, an arm wrapped Karasuma’s neck, titling his head. With a rubber painted in blue, the teen sliced his throat.

Blue paint splashed everywhere. The audience flinched at the blue screen. When a new drone came to the rescue, there they saw Karasuma on his knees with Nagisa on his back, azure eyes dulled in emotion.

“W-what?!”

“Where did he come from?”

“Wait, shit! That’s Nagisa?!”

Most continued to yell in surprise, astonishment, amazement, and awe but for the some that noticed the darkness, they kept mum. 

Too tongue-tied at the strong bloodlust that even emitted darkness through the screen.

"Mr. Karasuma is out! 3-E wins!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM HERE (2)


	19. shenanigans

Karasuma held his neck while Nagisa continued to apologize. The man only shrugged it off and announced that the training is done. Nagisa bowed down once again before Nakamura dragged the teen towards the octopus who just arrived. Karasuma stared at the retreating figure of his students.

_Was that a misconception?_

As expected, the remaining teens were bombarded with compliments once they landed. Hayami and Chiba shared a look, then gave each other a tired smile. Though they both flinched when a pink figure appeared between them, crashing towards Nakamura. Mina Ashido literally leaped towards the girl just to hog her. The blonde could only laugh, amused as everyone was. 3-E swarmed Nagisa and Karma, exclaiming how they never expected the blue teen to defeat the big boss. The redhead was also grinning and even had an arm placed around Nagisa’s shoulder, but only a few noticed the intensity in his eyes.

Midoriya stared. He nibbled his lower lip. He knows that there’s something going on, something brewing and it frustrates him because the most plausible reason that he could think of is not… not something most could handle. Midoriya sighed, pushing those thoughts away. _Again_.

Pixie-bob declared that they should call it a day and return to the quarters, to which everyone gladly obliged. Seriously, they could never get used to the soreness of pain.

Midoriya was about to walk too when he noticed one figure who seemed frozen on his spot. 

Monoma looked like he had seen a ghost. 

* * *

The clanking of utensils and plates, echoed inside the dining room. Dumbfounded, the Pro Heroes could only watch as the students eat voraciously. The curry must be really good, huh? Well, it’s definitely not restaurant quality, but considering their situation, it’s the best damn food they have ever eaten. 

“If the damn octopus is still sulking, I’m eating his share.” Irina huffed and aggressively chewed, still pissed at their defeat. Karasuma was simply quiet beside her. Having heard what the woman said, 3-E finally noticed the octopus huddled at one corner, swirls of darkness engulfing him. They rolled their eyes.

“Korosensei is such a child.”

“What do you mean?!” Korosensei cried, which startled everyone. Some nearly choked on their food because of how loud his voice was.. 

“I could have dropped my rice!” Kayano glared at the octopus, hands tightly holding her bowl.

“But you guys had all the fun!” The octopus continued to mope, fat tears streaming down his face. 

“Are we seriously having this conversation?” Goodness, even Isogai was exhausted. 

1-A chuckled at 3-E’s crisis.

“Just eat, Korosensei.”

“But I didn’t do anything besides transporting the students-”

“-maybe that’s really your worth, sensei.”

* * *

_That was... something._ Midoriya leaned on the wall, muscles tensed. He just wanted to check on Mandalay’s nephew but…

He closed his eyes and remembered the spite on the kid’s face. 

_“Everyone’s crazy. Calling each other names like hero, villain, and killing each other, saying things like Quirks.”_

Bile rose in his throat. Midoriya clenched his jaw. It’s not just the heroes, Kota also despised Quirks and the whole Superhero community. Memories of little Izuku came into his mind, flashing scenes where he tried to move objects or breath fire as tears streamed down his chubby cheeks. There are a lot of different views regarding the quirks, so Midoriya couldn’t speak for everyone. But if Kota despises them so much, it will just be more painful for him. 

He heaved a sigh.

_What would All Might do-_

_Oh._

Midoriya opened his eyes, a sudden realization.

_“Tell me, Midoriya, why do you want to be the number one hero?”_

He chucked.

“At least, Yueii is far more generous than Kunugigaoka.”

“I don’t disagree with that- oh?”

Three people came to view. Isogai gave Midoriya a wave, which the greenette returned. Nagisa must have noticed how tense his body is and mouthed ‘Are you okay?’. Midoriya was taken aback by the boy’s perceptiveness, but he responded with a shrug and a grateful smile. 

“What are you two doing there?”

They turned to where Okajima was looking. At one of the doors, Nakamura and Fuwa were in a very suspicious stance. The boys raised their brows. Fuwa suddenly glared and lifted a finger to her lips, threatening them to not make a sound. That move was an inkling that they are indeed stirring trouble. Midoriya heard Isogai sigh. He gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Be quiet!”

“We are peeping, obviously.” Nakamura grinned.

“Peeping?” Nagisa gasps. 

“Isn’t that our job?” Okajima suddenly said, offended as he gestured to those who were beside him.

Midoriya immediately blushed while Isogai and Nagisa cringed.

“We beg to differ.”

Turns out, Korosensei was taking a bath. His uniform was neatly hung on the drawers, his hat and necktie on a box. Midoriya had no clue when Nakamura started explaining but when the girl said something about Korosensei’s true form, he blinked. Well, that makes sense. Does he really have a body or is it a tentacle all the way down? But then, if you’re to observe his uniform-

Midoriya let out an embarrassing squeak when a palm hit his mouth. He instantly apologized once he realized he was muttering. Nakamura then took her hand and gestured to follow her. Never in his entire life did Midoriya expect to creep on an octopus. There’s way too many layers to even comprehend his situation right now. He just hopes his classmates won’t see him in this state.

Nakamura smirked. She cautiously slid the foggy glass until-

“Are you a girl?!”

“Hello, everyone!” Said the pink octopus as he continued to wash his tentacle with a scrub brush while he laid on the bathtub leaking with bubbles. 

“Why the hell are you having a bubble bath?” 

“Oh, this is my mucus.” 

Of course- wait what?

“It lathers easily and it’s great for washing off dirt-”

“-isn’t your body a _little too_ convenient?”

* * *

Todoroki eyed the figure that just dropped beside him.

“Are you okay?” 

Midoriya only gave him a strained smile. Even when the four blocked the exit, Korosensei managed to get away through the window, a green rectangular thing around his body like a jellied broth. Midoriya didn’t even bother to analyze what the heck was happening because ‘normal’ doesn’t exist when it comes to these people from the other dimension.

At least, he’s learning something new everyday with them. 

“I’m just a bit tired.” Midoriya sat up and faced the group formed in the middle of the room. “What are you guys doing?” 

“Midobro!” Kirishima grinned at him.

Maehara then asked him his type and he turned to a stuttering mess again. There was even a paper where the list contained who liked who. How the hell did they even manage Iida to write his type?

“YOLO,” the teen said when the greenette asked. Kaminari and Maehara looked proud.

Of course, there were some that weren’t convinced. Bakugo only lifted his palm and everyone backed off already.

“Your topic sounds interesting.” Karma closed the door and sipped the bottle on his hand. 1-A had a flashback so thank goodness it was plastic.

“Karma, great timing!” Maehara grinned. “Is there someone you like?”

Karma hummed and took the list. He looked up. 

“Okuda, I guess.”

Jaws dropped at his honesty. They were also surprised by his preferences. But then..

“She’s good at creating weird drugs and chloroform. That will certainly level up my endeavors.”

 _Yup, don’t let him meet Hatsume,_ Midoriya concluded.

“We’re a match made in heaven.”

“You mean hell.”

“Anyway,” Isogai took the paper and grinned. “This is a secret between us, okay? Many of us wish to remain anonymous, so don’t let others or any of the teachers know about…” He trailed off.

Everyone froze for a moment, staring at the open door. The octopus nonchalantly whistled as he took down notes. Korosensei Weakness: He loves to gossip about others' love life. After a few seconds, he placed down the pen and slid the door closed.

“Kill him!”

* * *

“You brats aren’t gonna leave me alone, huh?” Irina swirled the wine glass on her hand and rolled her eyes. Karasuma is definitely going to give her _the look_ if the brats ain’t asleep yet. 

“Come on, tell us about the people you seduced!” Kurahashi cheered. 

“I still can’t believe Bitch-sensei is still 20 years old.” Yada muttered.

Kataoka agreed.“I thought she was older because she’s so experienced.”

“Especially with that black widow thing,” Okuda added.

“Who the hell called me a black widow?!”

“Come on,” Kurahashi whined.

Irina sighed then chuckled. Well, might as well. She licked her lips. “This might be a little exciting for teens like you, so be prepared.”

The girls from 1-A and 3-E flushed but readied themselves.

“When I was 17 years old- What the hell are you doing here?!” 

Irina pointed to the octopus who is suddenly sitting within the group. 

“Stop trying to sneak in as one of the girls, you octopus!”

“Come on, I want to hear a love story too,” Korosensei had the nerve to explain.

Well that won’t do. If he wants a love story to be told, then it better be his love story. He never told anyone about his private life so 3-E were very adamant about this. Besides, the octopus is very open about his desires for big boobs so he must have at least had a crush on someone. 

“Uhh..”

_Whoosh_

“Catch him and force the truth out of him!”

* * *

_“The purpose of my speed is to eavesdrop! NURUNURUNURU.”_

_“Found him! Boys, he’s here!”_

_“Ohh, aren’t you lively, dear students?”_

_“There he is. Bitch-sensei, here!”_

_“Crap, I'm trapped!”_

Aizawa massaged his temples at the noise. Crash here, smash there, thumps here, thuds there. If it was any other day, he might be a bit more tolerant towards it but tomorrow would be the start of the remedial classes. He gave the man in front of him a tired look. Karasuma, having felt his gaze, stopped typing and closed his laptop. The man then stood but then, harsh air filled the room. The octopus was behaving as he sat down on one corner, a cloth on his tentacle wiping his sweat.

_“Where did he go?!”_

The octopus chuckled. “That was a close one.”

“What happened? What was the racket about?” Karasuma raised his brow.

“I was forced to talk about my love life.”

The two men were dumbfounded.

“Love life?” 

Korosensei then had a smug look on his face. 

“My past is packed with eventful love stories.”

 _As if,_ Aizawa was feeling more irritated than ever. He seriously needs to rest.

“So many that I couldn’t count them with my hands and feet.”

Both men stilled. 

“Was that when you only had two hands and legs.” 

It wasn’t a question. 

Silence.

Karasuma looked away and sat again, opening his laptop.

“Nevermind, I won’t go there.”

“You’re a smart man.” Was all Korosensei could say.

Aizawa snuggled his sleeping bag. The silence was awkward as hell but at least, he’s getting his nap.

* * *

Cold. 

Eerie.

He smirked.

“We’ll make them understand that their peace lies in the palm of our hands."

* * *

Birds flew away when a scream echoed in the forest. Explosions. Groans. Mutters of curses. Another day, another training. Vlad King stared at the swollen eyes of most of the 1-A heroes-in-training then turned to the Pro Hero beside him. Aizawa ignored the teasing look that popped out on the man’s face and stepped forward. 

“Come on, don’t slack off!” 

Cries of affirmation responded to his call. The students from 1-B are more energized than his class. Aizawa shook his head. This is what they get for not listening to him about their sleep schedule. 

_We can feel Aizawa-sensei’s judgement from here._ 1-A visibly quivered at the intensity of their adviser’s stare.

Internally, most of them ranted, since it wasn't _exactly_ their fault this time. It was the damn octopus that wouldn’t back off without a fight. And don’t even start on how _livid_ 3-E could get. It was basically a massacre - except how it’s a lot of people versus one - with how much killing intent pervaded the atmosphere. 1-A couldn’t even join in with chase which resulted them to simply standing by and watching the scene progress. 

Speaking of 3-E’s rage, why are they feeling it again? In broad daylight? 1-A thought they were just hallucinating but when even the students from 1-B slowly stopped what they were doing, that’s when they knew that it’s real.

“Uhh,” Kendo trailed off and eyed at the group near the grove of trees. Korosensei had two of his tentacles crossed over his chest and it seemed like the octopus was refusing to look at his students, given how much he tilted his body and the hell? Was that a pout? 

“Do you wake up everyday and choose to be an inconvenience?”

The octopus pouted even more at Karma’s statement. When the octopus didn’t verbally respond, Karasuma took a step towards Korosensei and attempted to converse with him. They caught words like ‘deal’ ‘contract’ and ‘agreement'. Even with the interconnection of each word, they could only guess what the commotion was all about. But one thing for sure, they were arguing.

Aizawa took it upon himself to interfere since he held their secrets too. He faked a cough to bring back the heroes-in-training attention to the task. The UA students immediately scattered themselves. Aizawa gave Vlad King a look and the Pro Hero nodded, understanding his gesture.

“This wasn’t the shit we signed up for,” Nakamura, Aizawa recognized, spoke then yawned as she leaned on a tree. 

The Pro Hero was about five feet away when the blue haired teen turned to meet his gaze. Aizawa was sure he felt his heart stopped beating for a second at the sight of those azure orbs. Nagisa bowed down to greet him. His movement halted the ongoing debate and that’s when the group acknowledged his presence.

“Is there a problem?”

“Oh, it’s more than that,” Karma cheekily replied. Aizawa raised his brow and turned to Karasuma. Turns out the octopus was being stubborn and refuses to participate in the assasssination planned. Okay, if you tell that to outsiders, they would obviously look at you like you’re the dumbest person in the world because why the hell would a target agree to an assasination made specifically for him? 

That’s the thing though…

Korosensei created a bizarre situation and now he refuses to take part in it because, well, he’s Korosensei. They really shouldn’t underestimate his pettiness.

“Like I said,” Korosensei finally spoke and gave them a glare. “You guys had all the fun on the last training-”

3-E groaned. Some even grabbed a fistful of their own hair. Others gave up and sat or laid on the grass, probably to resume sleeping. Aizawa couldn’t blame them for running out of patience, especially since last night ruckus was also because of the octopus. Korosensei had the nerve to look offended at the exasperated responses he got.

“I am serious!” His tentacles wiggled furiously. “Even the heavens would agree-”

“Wow, bold of you to acknowledge such spiritual beings with that god-complex of yours.”

“He really thinks he’s the main character, huh?”

“Can I go back to sleep?”

“Hmph!” Korosensei crossed his tentacles again. “Like I said, I won’t do it. I’d rather die.”

“THAT’S LITERALLY THE SAME THING-”

“LIKE I SAID. NO-”

Blood boiling, 3-E charged.

Aizawa saw Karasuma heaved out a sigh. 

“Well, better than no attempts at all.” He heard him mutter while they watched Korosensei dodge bullets and knives.

* * *

Fuwa clenched her jaw and jumped as high as she could when the octopus dashed upwards. She cursed when her hand slipped because the tentacles were now slimy since Korosensei was sweating from dodging their attacks. The smug smirk on the octopus face gave away that the damn octopus saw her failed attempt and was teasing her for it. 

Too frustrated and tired and still sleepy, 3-E slumped to the ground. The devilish laugh from Korosensei filled the area as he stood on the roof of their quarters which caught the attention of 1-A and 1-B once again. 3-E glowered at their teacher as they caught their breaths.

_You damn octopus!_

“You won’t be able to catch me here! You lack the capability to do, you bunch of fools!” He yelled, panting.

The heroes and heroes-in-training could only stare at the scene.

What the hell?

Korosensei coughed from laughing too much. 3-E felt smug about it but such moments are such-lived when the octopus looks at them with a grin.

“I am doubling homework.”

 _How narrow minded,_ the students thought as they watched him leave with his speed.

“All that planning for nothing,” Kataoka muttered and wiped her sweat. 

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it. Korosensei’s too stubborn.” Isogai groaned once he sat on the ground. 

The stubbornness lasted until the moon replaced the sun, as the teens prepared for dinner. 1-A and 1-B didn’t know whether to laugh at the absurdity of 3-E’s crisis or if they should cry with them since training is also a pain in the ass. 

Midoriya sympathized when Nakamura nearly hit the bricks of the outdoor hearths because of how groggy she’s feeling. The girl gave her a weak thumbs up when Midoriya helped her with her balance. He chuckled and proceeded to place the firewoods.

“You were looking for All Might?” Todoroki appeared beside him and asked. Midoriya looked at his classmate. The boy must have heard him ask for All Might this morning while they were training. 

“Yeah,” Midoriya winced. “It’s about Kota.” 

“Who’s that?”

Midoriya was surprised. He replied that it was Mandalay’s cousin and turned his head to look for the boy, but like last night, the child was nowhere to be seen. The greenette deduced that the boy was probably in his secret hideout again. He felt sad at the length the boy would do just to avoid heroes. No wonder not everyone was aware of the boy’s existence.

“Stop it with the negative vibes.” Assuming it was for him, Midoriya immediately turned to where the voice came from. It turned out to be Ashido and she was grinning at 3-E.

“Why don’t you guys join out for tonight’s activity? Pixiebob said that it’s a test of courage.” 

3-E glanced at one another.

Well, that does sound fun.


End file.
